


Past the Sky and Sea

by GalaxyKitty



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Mark, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Mermaid!Jack, Merman!Jack, Multi, Septiplier - Freeform, hugs and kisses, of course, relaxing read basically, you get what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Mark is an angel who is afraid of the ocean.Jack is a merman who is afraid of heights.Maybe, together they can overcome each other's fears.And their relationship may grow into something that can break the distance between the sky and sea.(Jack also has legs and Mark can hide his wings, just to make that clear)"The AU I didn't know I needed."-Sincerely, the comment sectionThis is a made-up fanfic with no connection to the real people, you know the drill.





	1. Not the Only Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to take a break and I didn't.
> 
> They all live on the coast in this story, regardless of where they live in real life, so they're all together in the same town.  
> It'll be cool.

Mark woke up, greeted by the relaxing sound of the waves crashing against the shore and birds tweeting one of a kind melodies in their trees. He stretched and got out of bed, opening the clear window-doors that led to the balcony and looked out at the view. He wasn’t right next to the ocean, there were still a few houses between him, but he could see the ocean clearly in the distance as each wave brushed against the sand.

The ocean was nice… as long as it stayed there and didn’t move any closer and no one put Mark in the ocean because there is no way someone was going to get Mark into the ocean, no way no how.

Mark liked the ocean. Mark didn’t like Mark-in-the-ocean.

He walked back inside and went over to his closet, grabbing a normal shirt and a wing shirt to wear under it. Mark was an angel, not one of those religious ones that guided people or went to heaven or anything, it just meant he had feathered wings. He could hide them in his back or take them out at will, but if he was wearing a shirt when he took his wings out it caused the shirt to rip. So he has plenty of wing shirts that have a hole in the back to give enough space for wings, being held up around the neck rather than sleeves. After Mark ripped a few shirts from needing to quickly get his wings out and had other weird situations where he had his wings but also had no shirt on, Mark always took to wearing a wing shirt underneath his normal clothing. He felt kind of like a superhero with his costume hiding underneath his regular clothing.

There were a lot of different people who weren’t exactly human in this world, some were angels like Mark, some were part animal who had the accompanying ears and tails, some were dragons who could breathe fire, which was always cool, some were mermaids who could change between legs and a tail, some were fairies, and Mark was pretty sure he saw someone who had a unicorn horn at one point.

Some people openly walked out and about on the streets, not afraid to show what type of creature they were if they weren’t human, and others preferred to hide it because there were always people who saw them as monsters rather than people. It reminded Mark a lot of the X-Men movies when people would fight over humans and mutants living together or how the humans wanted to keep all of the mutants under watch of the government and practically imprisoned with no freedom.

Mark was one of the people who wanted to keep their “difference” a secret. He wasn’t afraid of people treating him poorly or anything like that, he knew people would do that whether he was a normal person or not, but he was also a famous person. Popular people always get all over the news, whether they want it to or not, and if he let people know he was an angel it would be everywhere on the news since the media _loved_ spreading news about a famous person being anything other than human. Once the world found out, there was no going back, and Mark wanted to be known as “Markiplier, the awesome YouTube gamer who’s fun, entertaining, and kind”, not “Markiplier, the YouTuber who’s been an angel all along, not a human.”

His friends Bob and Wade are the only two people he told, aside from his close relatives who knew about it when he was a kid, and they were good at keeping his secret safe. It was nice to talk to them about it to, especially when he’d fumble during flight and hurt a wing. It was hard to tend to his wings when it was towards the center of his back; he couldn’t really see back there, let alone reach it to treat it.

Bob and Wade were beginning to become angel experts with how many times Mark accidently hurt his wings. What could he say, though, he loved flying. The wind in his hair, the peaceful aura in the air, the feeling of freedom, and at night he could see the stars so clearly when he flew above the clouds.

Today he was going to see them again at one of the small fun conventions taking place in town. Since there were a lot of big YouTubers living at this coastal area, the town liked to throw a lot of conventions and events. Sometimes they would just like to meet up and collaborate on videos or party.

Mark finished getting dressed and happily went down the stairs, grabbing his keys and leaving his house to get to the car. He was going to meet with some of his friends for breakfast before they all went to the convention, and he was looking forward to it. He knew Jack was going to be there and Jack is sometimes hard to get a hold of, so it was always great to see him in person again.

He drove up to the restaurant, parking before getting out to see Wade waiting by the door of the building. Mark locked the car before jogging over there and waving.

“Hey, Wade!” He smiled.

“Hey, Mark’s here! How are ya?”

“Doing good, doing good. Anyone else here yet?”

“Bob and Jack are waiting at the table; I’m out here looking for Felix’s car because he kept texting us saying he’s lost.”

“How can he be lost?”

“He’s Felix, he does the impossible… the stupidly stupid impossible.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Mark went inside and looked around before noticing Bob and Jack laughing at a table near the wall. He walked over there and smiled as he sat down next to them.

“Hey guys!”

“Mark, glad you could make it!” Jack greeted.

“I should be saying that to you, you always seem to be busy.” Mark responded.

“Eh, my schedule just gets packed sometimes.”

“Well, you should take some time to relax.” Bob suggested.

“I wish, but it’s not something I can really skip around, but I’m here now, aren’t I? I think this counts as a break.”

“I feel like the convention counts as work, though.” Mark hummed.

“But I love going to them, so if that counts as work, then I guess I love my job, and that’s pretty great.” Jack smiled.

“We have great jobs.” Mark smirked.

“We have stressful jobs.” Bob commented.

“We have great stressful jobs.” Mark decided.

“And I wouldn’t change a thing.” Jack added.

“Me neither.” The other two agreed.

Eventually Wade and Felix entered the restaurant and sat down at the table as a waitress brought them all menus and waters.

“Where is the enthusiasm?!” Felix questioned.

“Saving it for the convention.” Mark replied.

“But we need enthusiasm now!”

“No, we need coffee.” Wade corrected as the others all nodded in agreement.

“It’s enthusiasm in liquid form.” Jack added.

“Yes. Exactly.” Mark nodded.

The waitress came back a few minutes later to ask for their orders; they all got coffee before ordering their meals. Even though they all ordered different meals, they all had some type of bacon in it. Bacon is good.

They had talked more throughout breakfast, catching up with one another and joking about pretty much everything. Afterwards, they all headed to their cars, though Jack ended up getting a ride with Mark to the convention.

“Wait, how’d you get here in the first place?” Mark asked as they were in the car driving.

“I have my ways.”

“Did you walk?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. It shall always remain a mystery.”

“Bob drove you? Wade? Uber?”

“Mysteryyyyy.”

They pulled into the parking lot for the convention, Mark making it there before Bob and Wade but Felix was there first and was sitting on top of his car wearing sunglasses.

Because he was Felix.

When Bob and Wade made it, they grouped together as they walked into the convention building, planning out what they were going to do.

“Okay, so, we have the panel at 10...” Felix started.

“Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm.” Everyone else nodded.

“And then we have a break…”

“Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm.”

“And then we meet with some of the people…”

“Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm.”

“And then we have a vs. competition…”

“Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm.”

“And then I duct tape all of your mouths closed.”

“Mhmm- wait a second.”

But that’s what they did, minus the duct taping. The staff at the convention warned them that one of the break room locks were broken, so they should be careful if they wanted to relax in there without being bothered. They joked about crazy fans chasing them and that they would get unlucky enough to get the broken room.

They goofed off on stage at 10, the audience cheering in excitement, then they took a break and walked around, getting some snacks before going to the area to meet with fans and other cool people. It was after noon when the five of them, along with some other YouTubers, went on stage for a 4v4 gaming competition.

It was crazy, it was fun, and it was a wonderful time until the competition was over and Felix wanted revenge.

“I came prepared!” He shouted as he ran behind the curtains to grab something.

“Wait, so you knew you were going to lose?” Jack chuckled.

“No, I was going to do this either way.” He replied as he pulled out a giant water gun along with other water guns.

“Take up arms, my fellow losers!” He passed water guns to the other three people on his team, one of which was Wade.

“Wait, Felix don-“ Jack tried to say, but the others were already firing at Jack and the others on the opposite team.

“Awww, you play dirty.” Mark tried to duck under a chair on stage.

“No, it’s wet!”

Mark and the other two seemed to be laughing it off but Jack wasn’t looking as happy.

“Guys, really, _please_ don’t do this to me.” He frowned.

“Nonsense! Everyone shall get what they deserve! Fellow comrades, all aim at Jack!”

Jack tried to get up and run off stage to avoid the water attack, but four against one was never easy to win against, and he was eventually soaked.

“Oh, shit.” Jack looked frantic, looking at the other seven on stage before bolting the other direction.

“Wait, Jack!” Mark called after him, he could see the terror in Jack’s eyes and it confused him; Jack shouldn’t be hurt by water or anything, right? He wasn’t like the wicked witch or anything… right? No, he wasn’t a witch. Probably. No, definitely not.

Mark started running after him, thankful that this was the end of the event and they could leave without any troubles. He saw Jack almost stumble into one of the backstage break rooms, and as Mark approached, he heard a loud crashing sound. He was getting worried. He knocked on the door.

“Jack, what happened?”

“Stay out!”

Mark flinched, not expecting that.

“Jack, I’m worried about you...”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just want to be alone for a second.”

“What happened back there, though? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine- woah!”

Another crashing sound.

“Jack?”

What if he was hurt and didn’t want to bother anyone about it? What if it was something he couldn’t say out loud through the door? After there was no reply, Mark tried the door to see if it was unlocked. The door clicked, signaling it could be opened.

“Jack, I’m coming in.” He announced before opening the door and looked around… except he didn’t see Jack. Then he looked down… and saw Jack on the floor… with a tail.

“…Jack?”

“Mark, I told you not to come in here.” He frowned.

“I thought you were hurt.”

Mark looked at Jack and noticed tears in his eyes.

“It’s just my luck I got the room with the broken lock…”

Mark kneeled down to be eye-level with Jack. This made a lot more sense about why Jack was upset over the water now.

“Go ahead, laugh, get it over with.” Jack said, voice shaking.

“Wait, laugh? Why would I do that?”

“Look at this!” He lifted his tail up to emphasize his point.

Mark looked at the tail; it was blue on the top and green on the bottom, slowly fading from one color to the other in the middle. It was a blue-to-green gradient. The scales looked like they were shimmering, almost as if they were each faintly glowing.

“It’s beautiful…” Mark said quietly in awe.

“It’s… what?” Jack was confused.

Mark was about to continue until they heard voices in the background, past the door which Mark had closed again.

“Jack? Mark? Where are you?”

There were more footsteps and voices they didn’t recognize right away, meaning there was more than just their friends who were looking.

“Mark, you can’t let anyone else see me like this, _please_.” Jack looked like he was about to cry again.

Mark looked around, but the only exit would be back out the door they came from, which also didn’t lock, so they had to think quickly. He then noticed the window, large enough for someone to easily get out of. He walked over to the window, seeing that they were a few feet up and obviously couldn’t jump, not to mention Jack currently didn’t have legs.

But Mark had an idea. He lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to Jack who also had his pants on the floor next to him, which makes sense seeing the pants would’ve ripped anyway to form a tail; might as well salvage what you can when you can.

This is why it’s a good idea to have a wing shirt.

“Mark, what are you doing?” Jack asked, confused.

“I’m gonna get you out of here.” He walked over and opened the window.

“The window?! Mark, we’re going to die if we try to do that, and need I remind you I can’t walk? And even if we did survive and you carried me, people are outside too and will notice a giant flipping tail on me.”

“Yeah, but they never look up.” Mark added before walking back over to Jack and closing his eyes, concentrating on bringing his wings out. He felt the shifting muscles in his back, the weird tingling as the wings made their appearance, and the soreness of stretching the wings out. They were always a bit sore at first because bring out two giant wings wasn’t exactly the most comfortable feeling. He rolled his shoulders, stretching a bit and extending his wings at full length to prepare a bit before leaning down to Jack, whose was staring in shock and didn’t say a word.

“Hold my shirt too, would ya?” He winked before moving an arm under Jack’s tail and one around his back, pulling him up to his chest with the clothes laying on Jack’s lap between the two of them.

They heard knocking on the door.

“Hey, are you guys in here?” a voice asked.

Mark quickly walked over to the window, sitting on the edge before twisting his legs around to the other side and pushing off, the two of them falling out the window. Jack clutched on to Mark in fear as they fell, but Mark quickly spread his wings and pushed them up into the air, keeping them away from the people on the ground and remaining unnoticed.

Mark could feel Jack breathing heavily while he flew them back to his house, though he started calming down after a few minutes. It didn’t take long for Mark to make it back to his house, flying was always faster than normal, and landed on the balcony. He opened the doors and went inside to his bedroom, placing Jack gently down on his bed before stepping back and folding his wings neatly behind himself.

“You’re an angel.” Jack said to break the silence.

“And you’re a mermaid.”

“Mer _man_.”

“Oh, there’s a difference?”

“Of course there’s a difference! Do I look like a maid to you?”

“Well, you seemed an awful like a maid in need a saving back there.”

“Oh god.” Jack sighed, though Mark could tell he was smiling.

Mark sat down on the other side of the bed next to Jack.

“So, you never told me you were a mermaid.” Mark commented

“You never told me you were an angel.” Jack said back.

“I asked first. So tell me, why does the mysterious Jack keep his mermaidness a secret? Why did you think I was going to laugh at you back there?”

Jack sighed, looking down at his tail and thinking for a moment.

“Cause people always think people like me are girly and frilly and can’t be taken seriously. No one would look at a merman and be intimidated or see them as a real person or anything; they’d see us as a joke. I mean, everyone _always_ says mermaid, like, merman doesn’t even sound like a word. People think we’re all girly or something.”

“Oh, Jack, I didn’t mean it like that-“

“No, I knew you were just joking about it with me, but other people don’t... And it’s not even that cool anyway. I can’t just switch between a tail and legs like it seems you can do with your wings. If I’m in the water, boom, I got a tail, if I dry off, then my legs come back.”

“And when you got soaked by the water guns.”

“I can get a little wet, but when they all aimed at me, my body thought I was going underwater or something…”

“Oh, that must suck.”

“Yeah, sometimes it does. But then there were so many fans and our other YouTube friends were there and I didn’t want anyone to see this. I know once they find out, people are going to be more interested in the fact that I’m a merman rather than the fact that I’m a cool YouTuber or anything like that. I want to be known for _who_ I am, not _what_ I am.”

“That’s why I don’t tell anyone about me.” Mark agreed. “I never wanted people to see my wings over myself. I want to be known for me, not my wings.”

“I guess we have more in common than we thought we did.” Jack smiled.

“Does anyone else know about you?” Mark asked.

“No, I kept it hidden. You?”

“Bob and Wade know. Half of the reason is because they have to help take care of my wings when I accidently have a crash landing or anything. And my close family too.”

“Oh, well, my family knows as well, then. It’s kind of hard to not notice your son has a tail when you have to give him a bath as a baby.”

After a bit of talking, Jack asked Mark to leave the room so he could get his legs back and put on clothes, so Mark left and went downstairs, grabbing a bag of chips before sitting on a chair to the living room.

Jack came down the stairs and sat down on the couch with Mark after a few minutes, and they continued their discussion. Mark found out that the reason it’s difficult to get a hold of Jack sometimes is because Jack spends a lot of time in the ocean, and phones don’t work underwater. His house is in the ocean as well; there are little cities and towns underwater just like there are ones above ground.

“How do you do stuff above water, then?” Mark questioned.

“Oh, all my land stuff is in the back room of the surfing hut on the coast.”

“Shark Boards?”

“Yeah. The owner is part shark, that’s how it got its name.”

“Wait, he’s a shark?!”

“A nice shark. He lets me keep all my stuff there. Oh, I forgot he knows about me too. But that’s the last person who knows, I’m sure of it.”

Eventually, Jack had to go back to the ocean because he had work to do there, and Mark had to go back to the convention because his car was still there.

It wasn’t how either of them planned on the day going, but now they each had one more person who they could talk to about being an angel and a merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not very familiar with the other youtubers aside from Mark and Jack so...
> 
> Also, if you guys want to see Bob, Wade, or Felix be anything other than human, suggestions are welcome, and it doesn't necessarily have to be one from the list I have, just something similar.  
> I looked up fantasy creatures and found leprechaun and thought about how funny that was since Jack was in this story.
> 
> Feel free to comment about anything, any ideas or suggestions are always welcome, or if you just want to say hi or throw a cupcake party!


	2. In the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets taken to see the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too happy that I referenced Aladdin in here

Ever since Mark found out about Jack being a merman, he’s been spending a lot more time with Mark, which he didn’t mind one bit. Jack would always joke about Mark being a bird; Mark would always joke about Jack being a fish. It was fun.

Jack took him over to meet Mori, the owner of Shark Boards, and he was cooler than Mark expected him to be. He had scruffy black hair and a beard and had eyes that always seemed to be watching everything, but he was nice, even though he didn’t talk much. He had a strong build, so he looked intimidating at first, but Jack reassured that he wouldn’t try to punch anything. He then showed Mark the back room where he kept all of his land stuff; there were a few bags of clothing, some containers of equipment and Jack’s belongings, and then there was his computer and tech in the corner.

“Woah, I would have never guessed this is where you were always recording.” Mark hummed.

“I know, but the room has really nice acoustics.” Jack smiled.

On the other side of the room was a small bed, which Jack explained he slept here sometimes when he didn’t really have time to go back to his home in the ocean.

“Would you live on land if you could?”

“I don’t have anything against living on land, but I would have to tell someone in the ocean that I couldn’t work there much anymore and then I’d need an actual house. I don’t have like an actual job there, my job is YouTube, but most of us who live underwater work together just to make sure the ocean is safe and nothing stupid is going on. The ocean is a large place and all, don’t want anyone conspiring behind our backs and try to take over the ocean… or something.”

“Would that actually happen?” Mark questioned.

“Some people have tried, but it never gets really far. I’m more worried about where I would live. It’s a bit difficult to try to live on land when no one else knows you’re a merman and then sometimes I accidently get my tail when I’m on land and I can’t call for anyone and then I can’t call anyone when I need clothes or if I need help or just to go swimming with.”

“Hey, but I know now.”

“Already asking me to move in with ya?” Jack joked.

“Woah, I didn’t say that, you’re the one who thought of it and said it out loud.” Mark smiled.

“Well there’s no way I’m living alone on land, that’d be sad ‘n lonely.”

They left Shark Boards shortly after that; Jack went back to the ocean as Mark went home, though Mark couldn’t shake the idea of Jack moving in with him. That’d be cool to do, and maybe Mark wouldn’t be so “sad ‘n lonely” either.

…

It’s been a few weeks since then, and Mark and Jack have gotten closer. Mark had wanted to ask Jack about moving in with him more than once, but he never got the courage to ask about it. That’s what couples did, though, right? And they weren’t a couple yet, right? Yeah, Jack trusts him to keep his secret safe and visits his house all the time and has fallen asleep on his lap on more than one occasion, but they weren’t a couple.

Mark started thinking about what it would be like to be a couple.

Mark got red in the face.

He shook the thought from his mind and went to his closet to change into a nice flying outfit. Tonight he invited Jack over so they could see the stars and it was also a full moon; Mark loved flying above the clouds at night to see the sky clearly as the moonlight reflected off the clouds and shone in the night.

When Jack came over, the two of them were standing on the balcony, though Mark had his wings out and was standing on the railing of the balcony.

“Wait, you didn’t say we were actually going to be in the _air_ when we went star gazing.” Jack looked hesitantly at the sky.

“But, Jack, it’s so beautiful up there.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it is, but I have a fear of heights.” Jack added.

“But I’ll be with you the whole time. You’ll actually be holding onto me the whole time.” Mark reasoned.

“But heights, Mark, heights.”

“I won’t drop you.”

“I don’t know…”

Mark had an idea and held his hand out, still standing on the railing.

“Do you trust me?” Mark asked.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

Jack looked at Mark’s hand hesitantly… realizing he was copying Aladdin; it was kind of cute.

“…yes.” He finally agreed, taking Mark’s hand.

Mark lifted him up onto the railing with him, and turned around, letting Jack wrap his arms around Mark’s neck.

“This won’t hurt your wings, right?” Jack asked.

“I’ll be fine, as long as you aren’t purposely trying to squash them.” Mark chuckled. “Now, legs.” Mark brought his hands back to catch Jack as he jumped up on his back.

Mark spread his wings out and took off, feeling Jack tighten his hold on him, as expected. Mark gradually went higher, seeing the clouds before passing them up and doing a twirl. After he was high enough in the air, Mark straightened out and spread his wings all the way out to gently glide across the sky.

“Jack, open your eyes.” Mark said, knowing that Jack was tense and had shut his eyes after they left the ground.

They were drifting slowly across the sky, and Jack finally opened his eyes to see the clear view of the sky, blue and purple with each star glowing with its own light. The moon reflected of the clouds below them, giving them a faint blueish grey glow, reminding Jack of the ocean.

“Woah… this is… amazing.” Jack whispered.

“Mhmm.”

After a few minutes, Mark flew down to the clouds, turning slightly to let Jack reach out hesitantly and run his hand through the fluff, though he quickly moved back to cling onto Mark after he wobbled a bit.

It was relaxing, even though Jack was still clinging tensely to Mark. He almost didn’t want to go back to the ground, though he knew Jack would want to eventually. He had one more idea before he would take them back to his house. He flew back down from the clouds and maneuvered his way over to the ocean, which was slowly swaying with each wave and reflected light from the stars as well.

“Woah, I’ve never seen the ocean like this before.” Jack smiled.

“Seeing things from the air can be pretty cool sometimes.”

Mark tilted sideways to Jack could run his hand through the water as well, being sure to keep his wings away from it since he didn’t want his wings wet. They eventually approached the shore, and Mark flew back up to avoid being seen from anyone who might be walking out at night. As he got closer to his house, Mark took the last few moments he had to relax with warmth from Jack’s body and the peacefulness he felt from flying with another person.

He never realized how lonely he was until he learned how nice it was to share this with Jack.

He landed on the balcony, setting Jack down carefully before turning to face him.

“Mark, that was amazing.” Jack smiled.

He had a sparkle in his eyes that Mark thought was beautiful, almost as though Jack had the light of the moon itself in his eyes. Jack himself was beautiful. He looked down, seeing the smile on his lips, and then felt himself blushing a bit after thinking about what it would be like to kiss them.

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, giving him a tight hug while still being careful about his wings.

“Thank you for showing that to me.” Jack said, voice muffled from still hugging him.

“Still afraid of heights?” Mark asked.

Jack stepped back, Mark reluctantly releasing him from the hug.

“Definitely.” Jack responded. “But… if you’re here… then maybe not so much.”

Jack went home shortly afterwards, and Mark was left alone in his house once again.

Mark didn’t realize how lonely he was until Jack left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment about anything, I'm friendly, and the types for Bob, Wade, and Felix are still open and stuff if you guys wanted to see them as some type of hybrid rather than a human (see notes for ch. one)  
> It'll stay open unless I specifically say they're closed or they have some type later in the story.


	3. In the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets taken to see the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making references again.

Jack kept that night flying with Mark as one of his fondest memories, and he wanted to do something for Mark as well. About a week later, he invited Mark to meet him at one of the docks at the ocean. When Mark showed up, he waved to him in the ocean, looking human since only his upper half was out of the water.

“Jack… I don’t know.” Mark said as he sat down at the edge of the pier, dipping his feet into the water.

“C’mon, I trusted you even though I was afraid of heights.”

“I know but… the ocean is _huge_ and scary… and full of a bunch of other people other than you.”

“Of course it’s full of other people, it’s the ocean. But it’s not scary; the other fish and stuff don’t mess with human hybrids like me underwater. You’ll be safe.”

“But how will I breathe? That’s a thing I need to do to stay alive.”

“I already have that covered. You just need to get in the water. You brought a swimsuit right?”

“Yeah…” Mark replied, motioning to his swim trunks.

“Okay, so take off your shirt and jump in the water!” Jack smiled before falling backwards into the water as his tail flipped up and splashed Mark before going underwater as well.

“What if I want my shirt?” Mark yelled at the ocean, no longer knowing where Jack was.

“Dude, I’m not even wearing any clothing right now; I’m technically naked.” Jack said as he popped back up above the surface to Mark’s right.

“How will we even talk underwater? What if I’m drowning?”

“Mark, you won’t drown, I promise. And I can speak just fine underwater and you should be able to understand me clearly. You won’t be able to talk, but if something serious happened you can just pinch my arm or something and I’ll take you back up.”

Jack motioned for Mark to join him in the ocean. Mark sighed, still worried about it.

Mark liked Jack. Mark didn’t like the ocean…

Mark’s like for Jack outweighed his dislike for the ocean.

He took off his shirt and jumped into the water.

When he opened his eyes, Mark was under the surface and saw Jack in front of him holding some type of bubble.

“Don’t move for a sec.” He heard Jack say as he moved the weird bubble in front of Mark’s face. He did something with his hands before he felt the bubble press against his lower face before Jack scooted away a bit.

“How’s that?” He asked.

The bubble ended up covering Mark’s nose and mouth along with his cheeks and seemed to stop once it touched his ears. It reminded him a bit of those face masks that people wear. He was worried about breathing because he was underwater, but he trusted Jack and breathed in through his nose. After nothing bad happened, Mark took a couple more breaths before giving Jack a thumbs up.

“Okay, so as long as you have the bubble, you’ll be fine, but you need to give me some type of sign whenever it gets low because I’ll have to replace the air. There’s another way to allow you to breathe down here doesn’t require me to keep making more bubbles but… this works.”

Before Mark could say anything, or rather, try to charade anything, Jack grabbed his hand and took off, swimming quickly out into the waters. Mark was freaking out the entire time, but Jack had a huge grin on his face, and Mark decided it was worth it to see Jack this happy. They soon made it to one of the towns Jack talked about, and Mark guessed this one had his house. He saw a few other aquatic human hybrids who waved to Jack and Mark, some looking surprised to see Mark who obviously wasn’t a water hybrid.

“This is my house!” Jack grinned as he took the two of them to a small but nice looking blue house.

Mark couldn’t tell what material it was made out of, it certainly wasn’t anything they had above ground, and the house was surrounded by aquatic plants, but it looked cozy. Jack opened the door and led Mark inside, showing him all the rooms and furniture he had, though it lacked any type of electronics or appliances. After Jack gave him the tour, he looked at Mark, waiting for his response, and Mark nodded his head and smiled, giving a thumbs up. Mark would definitely love to stay here with Jack some time… if he wasn’t constantly in danger of drowning.

Speaking of which, Mark pointed to the little bubble on his face, since there wasn’t much oxygen there in the first place, and Jack seemed to get the message. He watched as Jack cupped his hands around his mouth a blew another bubble, before bringing it away from his face and turning it around his hands quickly, making the water around it turn in circles from the momentum. After he was done, Jack put the new bubble against the old one, causing the two of them to combine before he reshaped it to fit Mark’s face once more.

Jack showed Mark around the town a little bit before he stopped and looked up, smiling as he turned to Mark.

“It’s almost time! C’mon, this is going to be so cool!”

He led Mark out of town and started heading in another direction, until they stopped somewhere closer to shore. Mark could see the surface of the water as he looked up, but what was more interesting was the coral reef-like setting that Jack had taken them to. There were groups of different colored corals in all different types of styles, along with many beautiful plants swaying with the currents. Mark also noticed a few of the tiny nemo-homes, forgetting what they were called because Nemo never pronounced it right and made Mark forget how to pronounce it right.

Mark thought this was pretty enough, but he wasn’t expecting what happened next. As the sun began to set across the ocean, it cast a mixture of oranges, pinks, blues, and purples, and the colors bled through the water and shone on the corals and plants they were looking at.

Mark couldn’t speak much, but his mouth was left open in awe as he watched the lights dance across the plants as the sun slowly set. After the sun’s final light of the day disappeared over the horizon, Jack turned to Mark, smiling softly.

“See… the ocean isn’t such a bad place.”

Jack led Mark back to the shore, right where they had first met up, and Mark climbed back up onto the pier, bubble disappearing once he surfaced. He sat down on the edge of the pier, facing Jack as he stayed in the ocean.

“So, are you still afraid of the ocean?” Jack asked.

“Definitely.” Mark grinned. “But… it wasn’t so bad when you were with me.”

“Before you go, I have something for you.” Jack said before diving back underwater.

When he came back up, he was holding two necklaces which each had a small light blue clamshell on them. He gave one to Mark before putting the other necklace around his own neck.

“What’s this?” Mark asked.

“See for yourself.” Jack replied before opening the clam on his necklace.

Mark looked down at his, seeing it start to glow on and off softly and he opened it up, seeing a live image of Jack.

“Is this a clam phone?” Mark smiled.

“Yep, and guess what?” Jack dived back underwater.

Mark looked back at the clam, seeing Jack now underwater as well.

“It works even when I’m in the ocean!” Jack said.

“This is like clam facetime!”

“Yep, so now you can talk to me even if in the ocean.”

“How does this even work?”

“Let’s just go with… mermaid magic.” Jack smirked.

“I thought you were a merman though.” Mark teased.

“Yeah, I didn’t make these. This stuff is hard to make, let alone find, so you better keep yours safe, ‘cause I won’t be able to get another one.”

“Will do.”

After that, Mark and Jack parted ways, and Marked returned to his home by himself. He laid in bed that night thinking about the few weeks he’s spent with Jack; he felt himself become relaxed and happy whenever he was around, and these past weeks have been filled with nothing but joy. Mark had fallen for Jack, and he didn’t know how to tell him.

He looked down at the necklace he wore around his neck, holding it closely to his chest. Jack had decided to give him out of all people the necklace, the one he said was hard to find, the one whose other half is with Jack right now. Doesn’t that mean that Jack sees him as someone special too?

Mark decided he’d work on gathering the courage to ask Jack out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya gotta use that good 'ol imagination to make these scenes I'm writing really have the magic.
> 
> Feel free to comment about anything, I'll love to see what you have to say, and any suggestions or ideas are always welcome.


	4. When Sky Meets Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *blows a kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call them all "other youtubers" and "other friends" because I'm not familiar with other channels so... fill in the blanks with your favorite other youtubers.

Mark and Jack were on their way to a silly little party with a few of their other friends. Mark had given Jack a ride and they met with the others at Felix’s house.

“Markidork and Jackseptidude, you’re finally here!” Felix greeted as they rang the doorbell to his house.

“Finally? You said it started at 2:00 and its 1:54.” Mark said.

“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying that being on time is late, and being early is on time?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of being fashionably late?” Jack added.

“Oooh, that’s a good one.” Felix smirked. “Come on in.”

Mark and Jack recognized the other guests who had already arrived and they were all playing Mario Kart while they were waiting for everyone else to show up. They then noticed the tall champagne tower on the island counter in the other room, each glass filled to the brim with some type of liquid.

“Hey, Fe, what’s in the cups?” Mark asked.

“Sprite. We had a ton of sprite bottles so we stacked up these plastic cups and poured sprite in the top and watched them fall into the cups below.” Felix responded.

The doorbell rang and Felix opened the door to reveal Bob and Wade.

“Hey, you’re finally here!”

“Finally? But it’s like… not even 2:00 yet.”

“That’s what we said!” Mark shouted over to Bob and Wade.

Once everyone was inside, they all sat down in the living room, taking up all of the couch space plus some spots on the floor.

“Okay, so we have Mario Kart which is already playing, we got Just Dance-” Felix started.

“Just Dance is like exercise; we don’t need exercise.” Someone complained.

“I think the right answer is that we do need exercise.” Another corrected.

“We got that one cooking game that I bought on accident, and video game monopoly.”

“That’s how we’ll destroy our friendships, Fe.”

“Well, why don’t you guys pick something, there’s a bunch of games in the box under the t.v.”

Someone went down to the box and started looking through the games.

“There’s Halo?”

“Nah.”

“Smash Bros?”

“We did that last time.”

“Uh…. Wii Sports?”

Everyone turned to look at one another, slowly starting to grin and nod.

“Of all the games you guys could have chosen from.” Felix sighed, but was smiling.

So they broke up into two teams and took turns going against one another. It was obvious none of them were really trying, having fun rather than competing, as most of their golf balls went crazy out of bounds, the bowling balls went backwards, the baseball pitches and swings were nowhere near realistic, and they all played tennis by shaking the remote like a spaz nonstop.

Whenever Mark wasn’t playing, he caught himself watching Jack who was smiling widely and laughing at the stupid Wii characters jumping around on the screen. He’d think back to when they went flying and underwater together, how Jack had a similar smile on his face, though those ones were more special to Mark because Mark was the one who caused him to smile like that.

He’s been doing his best to work up the courage to ask Jack, but he was worried about what could go wrong. He didn’t want to mess up and cause their friendship to be ruined.

After they were all tired of Wii Sports, they all deduced that everyone and no one won, then all got up to take a break.

“Hey, can I grab a drink from the tower?” one of Felix’s friends asked.

“Sure, but I’d go for the top one so the others don’t accidently fall over.”

The friend nodded and grabbed one of the stools, putting it next to the island with the tower and stood up on it. Everyone else gathered around to watch him try to grab the top.

“Woah, this is kinda hard.” He said as he shakily reached out to grab the top cup, having nothing to hold on to.

The stool itself wasn’t completely steady, and as the friend’s weight shifted to one side as he reached over to grab the drink, the stool tiled over, causing him to lose his balance.

“Oh shit-“ he yelped before falling forward and putting a foot on the counter to steady himself, but he knocked over the tower as they all started falling.

“Jack watch out!” Someone called out since Jack happened to be on the other side of the one who knocked over everything, causing them to fall towards him.

Mark watched as Jack’s eyes reflected fear as he realized what was happening, but couldn’t get out of the way fast enough.

Jack felt something grab him, but he kept his eyes closed in anticipation.

The cups all fell to the floor, clattering before they rolled a bit on the floor and came to a stop. Everyone was silent as Jack opened his eyes to see that Mark was in front of him, holding Jack to his chest but was soaked in Sprite. It mainly got on his hair and the whole back side of himself, but it still felt like someone pelted him with a bunch of water balloons from behind.

Mark released Jack from his hold and looked him in the eyes.

“You good?” he asked quietly.

Jack got a few drops here and there, but the bulk of it was on Mark, so he wasn’t in danger of accidently getting his tail.

“Yeah.” Jack said, still surprised that Mark did this for him.

“Mark! Oh god, I’m so sorry.” The friend who was half on the counter frowned, looking around for paper towels.

Felix grabbed some and handed some to the friend before using the others to clean up the floor while putting the cups back on the counter.

“Mark, I’m sorry this happened, there’s towels in the bathroom; you know where they are.” Felix added.

“C’mon, I’ll help you dry off.” Jack said as he followed Mark to the bathroom.

As the two of them were in there, Jack grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Mark’s head, ruffling his hair in an attempt to dry it off. He leaned forward to get a better grip as he dried off Mark’s hair, then looked down to see Mark staring at him.

“Why you do that?” Jack asked, slowing his movements.

“Cause you would’ve been soaked by that, my shirt is sticking to my back from it…”

“But now you’re all gross.” He moved the towel down and wrapped it around Mark’s shoulders.

“Jack, for you, I’d get drenched with ice cold water if it meant keeping your secret safe.”

Jack could see the honesty in his eyes, and something more. They were close, Jacks hands were resting on the towel around Mark’s neck, and they subconsciously leaned forwards, noses almost touching.  
Jack was the one who broke the distance, closing his eyes and pressing his lips gently against Mark’s. Mark was surprised, not moving for a second before closing his eyes and pressing back. The kiss was gentle and soft, but it was perfect for their first kiss, as Jack tilted his head to change the angle, lips brushing with each new movement.

They reluctantly parted, though they stayed close, foreheads touching as they breathed the same air for a moment.

“Thank you.” Jack said softly, opening his eyes to see Mark looking back at him in wonder.

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Jack smiled as he leaned back and put the towel over Mark’s face.

Mark didn’t say anything else while they were in the bathroom, wanting to preserve the calm silence as Jack helped dry of his clothes, though it was still gross due to the fact that it was Sprite and not water. Mark watched as Jack put the towel away in the little hamper in the bathroom, wondering if everything would go back to normal once they left the bathroom. Jack noticed him watching and walked over to him, softly kissing his nose before turning to leave the room.

“C’mon, the others might get suspicious if we stay in here too long.” He winked and left the bathroom.

Mark blinked in surprise before following him back to the room with the others.

“Hey, Mark, how are you?” Bob asked.

“Sprite does not dry like water. This is still uncomfortable.” Mark sighed.

“Oh, well, you can go home if you want, we live close by anyway, we can just do this again some other time, except without the Sprite tower.” Felix suggested.

“Yeah, that’s probably what I’m gonna do.”

“Mark was my ride, I’m gonna head out with him.” Jack added.

“Alright, see you guys later then.” They all waved farewell, the friend who spilled the Sprite saying sorry once more.

Mark and Jack got into the car before leaving the driveway and heading back to the ocean. They rode in silence until they made it to the beach parking lot, Jack getting out and looking over at Mark who was still sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Walk me to Shark Boards?” Jack asked.

Mark nodded, turning off the car and getting out. It was still daylight outside, though most people had left the beach since it was hot and all the shells were gone from the shore. Jack and Mark walked across the sand, leaving footprints as they slowly made their way over to the surf shop. As they were walking, Mark noticed the horizon over the ocean, and it made him think about Jack and him. Jack was the ocean while Mark was the sky; two different things living in different worlds, but they met at the horizon, creating a beautiful connection.

“Thanks again… for doing that for me.” Jack said as they walked side by side.

“What can I say, you’re my maid that I’m here to save.” Mark chuckled.

“Well…” Jack moved his hand over and held onto Mark's, continuing to walk together, gently swinging their hands with each step. “I’m grateful.”

The surf shop came into view, and they stopped a few feet in front of it before Jack turned to face Mark and grabbed his other hand.

“So…” Jack started.

“So.” Marked smiled.

The two started giggling.

“It’s safe to assume since you haven’t opposed any of this or let go of my hands that you’re not upset?” Jack asked.

“No, there’s no way I could be upset with you.” Mark responded.

If Mark was going to ask Jack out, now seems like the perfect time.

“I’ve… actually been wanted to ask you something.” Marked started.

Jack started smiling, guessing what Mark was going to say, but wanted to hear it anyway.

“You let me show you the view from the sky, and you showed me the view in the ocean… and it made me realize how nice it was to be with you…”

Jack started giggling, and Mark couldn’t help but laugh too, slightly embarrassed by what he was saying but Jack seemed overjoyed, so he continued.

“Whenever I’m with you, everything always feels… almost like a dream… a dream that’s so perfect I’d never want to wake up.”

Jack started laughing again, leaning his forehead against Mark’s shoulder while he tried to stop laughing.

“So… I wanted to ask you, would you like to go out with me?” Mark finished, smiling like an idiot, already knowing the answer based on Jack’s reactions.

Jack leaned back so he wasn’t leaning on Mark’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Yes, yes I would, you goofball.” Jack smiled.

“You were laughing the whole time.”

“Cause it was cheesy-” Jack responded, leaning forward to kiss Mark once more. “-and I loved it.”

They stayed together for a bit, spending the time they had alone to relax in each other’s presence, but as other people began to show up, Jack and Mark parted ways.

That night, as Mark was getting ready to go to bed, his necklace started faintly glowing on and off like it was before when Jack called him the first time. He sat on his bed and brought the clam up to his face before opening it, seeing Jack in his own house in the ocean.

“Hey, Markimoo.” Jack smiled.

“Hey, Jackaboy.” Mark smiled back.

“How’s it going?”

“It’s going good, I get to look at a beautiful face before I go to bed.”

Jack chuckled and lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

“Wow, it hasn’t even been a full 24 hours and you’re already being flirty.”

“What can I say, you’re a beautiful person.”

It was kind of hard to see since Jack was underwater, but Mark could detect a faint blush on Jack’s cheeks.

“So, to what do I owe the honor of seeing this beautiful face before I go to bed?” Mark asked.

“I wanted to see _your_ beautiful face before I went to bed tonight.”

“Beautiful people think alike?” Mark chuckled.

“I was thinking we could go get breakfast together tomorrow, though. Maybe at the one restaurant we went to before with the others since they had pretty great food last time we were there.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Mark laid down in bed and got under the covers, propping up the clam on the other pillow. It was kind of like Jack was there with him.

“You going to sleep now?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, don’t want to stay up too late. I got a date with a beautiful person tomorrow; don’t want to be late.” Mark grinned.

He wondered how many times he could say the word “beautiful” before it got tiring.

“Well, then I won’t keep you up, ya dork.”

The two said goodnight as Mark closed the clam, bringing it back to his chest and getting comfortable before closing his eyes and going to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will only get cuter from here.  
> Pretty sure.
> 
> Feel free to comment about anything, I'll love to read them, and any ideas or suggestions are welcome! I'm friendly, don't worry!


	5. Sleepy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark could use a wing massage.

Mark met Jack in the morning at the hidden rock cavern off to the side of the coast. He had to go behind a rock wall that barely had an opening and climb down to the cave to get to the small closed off area, surrounded by rock walls on all sides, but there was a small pool of water that had a watery tunnel which led to the ocean. He had to wait for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark room, but he noticed Jack swim up to the surface of the pool and lean up against the rocky floor.

“Hey, Mark!” He smiled, pushing up against the ground and getting out of the water.

“Hey, Jack.” Mark smiled back, sitting down next to Jack.

Jack rolled over onto his stomach, angling his tail up to imitate to popular mermaid position and Mark copied him, both resting their chins on their arms.

“This is the boring part.” Jack sighed.

“Hey, but I’m here with you this time, so at least you aren’t waiting here alone while you wait to dry off.” Mark smiled.

“Yeah, I like this more.”

Jack’s clothes were folded up in the corner of the cavern, still there from when he had taken them off to go into the ocean yesterday.

“Aren’t you ever worried that one day your clothes will be missing?” Mark asked.

“All the time, but this cavern is pretty hard to find; I hardly doubt anyone will find this place let alone steal my pants.”

Mark laughed at that, leaning his head to one side as he looked into Jack’s ocean-blue eyes. There is no way the word “beautiful” will ever be said enough times to describe him. Jack leaned his head as well, smiling softly at Mark as they looked at each other in silence. Mark didn’t know when they had gotten close enough to understand one another without words, but it was nice to relax in silence. Mark always loved to see Jack’s features up close; his bright blue eyes, the faint blush of his cheeks, the way his brown hair was ruffled and messy from the water, giving it a natural and charming look, and he could never leave out those soft rosy lips.

“Whatcha thinking?” Jack asked softly.

“Thinking about you.” Mark smiled back.

Jack reached out his hand that he wasn’t laying on and grabbed one of Mark’s, folding the two of them and turning them back and forth gently.

“I’m glad we’re together, Mark. There’s no other way to say it but simply; you make me happy.”

“You make me happy too, Jack.” 

“I was always afraid that I’d never find someone who would accept me, tail and all, but you proved me wrong.”

“I love your tail.” Mark chuckled. “It’s so fascinating; the colors always look like they’re changing between green and blue and they always look so nice.”

“Cause I take care of it, just like how we have to shampoo hair.”

“Do you shampoo your tail?”

“That sounds weird.” Jack chuckled.

“Well, do you?”

“Not with shampoo, but I clean it. How about you, do you clean your wings?”

“I have to groom it, but it’s always hard to do alone. I can’t reach behind myself very well.”

“Well, I’ll help you next time.”

When Jack had finally dried off enough, Mark turned around to give Jack his privacy as he switched back to his legs. He didn’t know what exactly happened when Jack switched between the two, but Jack always seemed embarrassed about doing it in front of Mark and he guessed it didn’t look exactly “attractive” when it happened either. Jack got dressed and pat Mark’s shoulder before heading back to the outside, Mark following closely behind.

Mark offered to drive them to the restaurant, but Jack wanted the two of them to walk together to it. He seemed to really enjoy just spending time with Mark without needing some fancy event planned. So they walked, talking about whatever came to mind, then they sat down at a table in the restaurant and talked some more, enjoying one another’s presence.

And, of course, bacon.

After breakfast, they walked back to Mark’s house. As soon as they were in the comforts and privacy of the house, Mark took off his regular shirt and took out his wings.

“Ah, this feels nice.” He sighed.

“Sore?” Jack asked, going to the fridge to grab a drink.

“Yeah, I’ve kept them in for a while, makes them hurt a bit, but I’ll be fine.” 

He stretched out his wings, careful not to hit anything, as Jack walked over to him. He set his drink down and reached out a hand to pet the soft feathers of his right wing.

“Ever had a wing massage?”

“No.”

“Go lie down on the bed.” Jack ordered, walking back into the kitchen.

Mark walked upstairs, going to his bedroom and laying on his stomach in the center of the bed, wings outstretched and reaching past the edge of the bed. He moved a pillow under his head, holding it in his arms as he tried to relax. He rolled his back a bit, stretching his wings once in a while, until he felt a dip in the bed.

Jack leaned over and put his hands on the center of Mark’s back between his wings and pressed down on the muscles there.

“Oh…” Mark hummed.

Jack kneaded the muscles, rubbing up and down, alternating between putting down pressure and rubbing the skin. After a bit, he moved over to the base of Mark’s right wing.

“Oh, that feels good…” Mark mumbled into the pillow.

Jack continued kneading the wings, careful not to crush the delicate feathers. He gradually moved to the top of the wing and worked his way down, slowly moving further. He could feel the tension in the muscles slowly relax and shift underneath his hands.

“How’re you so goo’ a’ this…” Mark asked softly.

“Magic touch.” Jack hummed.

He moved to a particularly tense area of Mark’s wing and Mark let out a blissful groan. As Jack continued to the end of the wing, he gently folded it towards Mark’s back so he could reach, massaging the rest of the wing. After he was done with the right wing, he moved over to sit on the other side of the bed, starting at the base of the left wing as he did before.

Mark had stopped making vocal responses, and Jack realized he had fallen asleep. He massaged Mark’s left wing thoroughly, then got up and went over to the computer to search how to groom wings.

The internet was full of hybrid information, and since angels weren’t uncommon, it was easy to find a site that had the instructions.

“When grooming angel wings, it is important to keep the feathers dry and to be very careful when handling them. You should apply the special grooming water solution, only applying a faint mist to the feathers, being sure not to get them damp. Then, delicately run your fingers through small patches of feathers at a time, separating them without pulling any of them, in a way as though you are detangling hair.”

Jack looked around the room, finding a bottle of grooming solution and brought it over to the bed. He sat down next to Mark once more and brought his right wing into his lap, spraying a bit of the solution onto the base of his wing before gently running his fingers through it, straightening out the feathers. The moment felt intimate, it was nothing dramatic, but Jack felt like doing this brought him closer to Mark, in ways words couldn’t express.

Jack smiled and began humming a little tune as he groomed Mark’s wing, watching as his fingers brushed the feathers lightly, seeing them move with the flow. He liked that he was able to do something to help Mark, and he liked being able to see Mark’s wings like this.

He moved over to the left wing, grooming the backside before folding it back a bit to see the front, and when he started running his fingers through there, he noticed something different. It was hard to see at first, but as Jack brushed some of the feathers out of the way, he found one single feather that was smaller than any other one. After looking at it closely, he noticed it was a different color as well; while all the other feathers were a pure snowy white, this one feather was white on the base, but gradually changing to a warm red to the end.

It was beautiful.

Jack caught himself staring at it for a while, then shook his head and continued grooming the other side of Mark’s wing. Once he was done, he got off the bed and stood back to take a good look at Mark’s wings, which looked a lot more fluffy and soft than they were before.

He went over to the computer to look up if the little different colored feather meant anything.

“All angels have a small, uniquely colored feather on the inside of their left wing. Similar to a wedding ring, an angel will present this feather to their significant other. However, the feather holds a greater meaning than a ring, as it marks who the angel sees as their one true partner, or as some like to call it, their soulmate. The small feather is positioned on the base of the inside of their left wing because it closest to the angel’s heart. Angels are particularly sensitive of this feather because it only grows once, and once they remove it, it will never grow back.”

Oh... so that’s what the little feather was. Jack thought it was kind of adorable that the feather was close to the heart. Jack understood the concept of the soulmate gifts well; he had a scale just for that reason. It was on his right hip on his tail, hard to see at a glance, but it was a different color than his normal scales as well. His tail was a blue-to-green gradient, but each individual scale was only one color, even if it didn’t look that way from afar. However, his one special scale was the entire blue-to-green color all on its own. Just like angels present their special feather to their one special someone, Jack would present this one scale to the one person he fell in love with. It was special; he had to be careful not to give someone the scale without careful consideration, as once he gave the scale to someone, he’d never get it back.

He walked back over to Mark, watching him sleep peacefully on the bed, and smiled. He still had a long way to go before he had to worry about presenting the soulmate gift, and Jack would happily spend that time waiting with Mark. If Mark truly was the one for him, then he wouldn’t have to worry about the gift, spending time with him would be a gift itself.

He walked over to the dresser in Mark’s room, finding some of his clothing together with Mark’s as well. Jack has noticed that a lot of his stuff was slowly moving into Mark’s home and he thought about how he and Mark jokingly talked about moving in together a while back. He spent a lot of time with Mark already and they called each other all the time at night as they laid in bed; moving in with Mark would make it easier to be together.

Jack changed into comfortable pajamas before gently moving Mark over a bit to give Jack room to lay in bed with him. He gently moved Mark’s wing and rested it over himself, acting as a wing blanket for Jack. He rested his head on the pillow, looking at Mark’s sleeping face close up.

Mark looked happy, his face was relaxed but he had a small smile as well. Jack gently ran a hand through his hair, moving the few strands that had fallen in front of his face back behind his ear.

So this is what it would be like to sleep next to Mark in person.

Jack closed his eyes and went to sleep, thinking about what it would be like if this is where he slept every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I got two comment ideas for Bob being a werecat, and a thought of him being a dragon.  
> Then I a comment for Wade being a werewolf and Felix being a griffin.  
> I'm not going to be making a decision right away, I'm going to wait and see what anyone else has to say, so go ahead and say whatever you guys would think would be cool to see them as if they were a fantasy creature, or you can vote for them to stay human, that's a choice too XD
> 
> As always, feel free to comment about anything, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say or any ideas and suggestions or what you think of the story so far! ^^


	6. Together Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented "The AU I didn't know I needed" so that's in the story summary now because it was a pretty cool comment, I give that comment an A+

Mark woke up feeling relaxed and comfortable, his wings lighter than he was used to. He opened his eyes to see Jack was lying in bed with him, though he was still asleep. Mark lifted his wings a bit, noticing how they looked softer and realized Jack had groomed them. He smiled at the thought and ran a hand through Jack’s hair, leaning over to kiss his sleeping lips. As Jack slowly started waking up, he moved his lips over to brush against Jack’s cheek.

“Good morning beautiful.” Mark whispered.

Jack blinked his eyes open and smiled before moving to bring his lips against Mark’s once more.

“I don’t think it’s mornin’.” Jack whispered back against his lips.

The kiss was warm as they moved against one another, Jack eventually licking along Mark’s bottom lip before nipping it. Mark moved his hand down from Jack’s hair over to his cheek and tilted his head, then let the tip of his tongue slide along Jack’s. Jack smiled against Mark, parting their lips and leaning foreheads together.

“Good afternoon?” Mark smiled.

“That’s more like it.” Jack hummed, taking Mark’s hand from his cheek and placing a light kiss against his fingers.

Mark folded his wings back so he could roll over and brought Jack onto his chest, then spread his wings out again and wrapped them around Jack. He nuzzled his face into Jack’s hair and held onto him.

“Mmm… stay like this for a bit?” Mark asked, closing his eyes and relaxing in the moment.

“Of course.”

The two stayed like that for a while, Jack leaning up to place light kisses against Mark’s neck and shoulder. Mark’s feathers would brush against Jack once in a while, but they were soft and it was a comforting feeling to Jack.

Eventually the two of them had to get up, first getting something to eat before sitting together in Mark’s recording room and editing one of his videos together.

“I have to get back to Shark Boards soon…” Jack sighed.

“Can’t you edit stuff here?” Mark asked.

“All of my recordings are on my computer, I’d have to go back to send them here, anyway. And I can’t take up time on your computer, we record at the same time.”

Mark thought for a moment, Jack seemed honestly upset over leaving, and Mark didn’t want him to have to go anyway.

“Jack… half of your stuff is here already…” Mark started.

“Heh, I know… I could have a sleepover no problem.” Jack smiled a bit.

Mark turned away from the computer screen to face Jack, taking both of Jack’s hands in his and held them up.

“Jack, I promise that as long as you’re here, that I’ll do my best to take care of you. I know you’re worried about staying on land because you’re a water hybrid, but I’ll be there for whatever you need. We can move your equipment into the spare room I have and we can both record at the same times, and we can do collaboration videos, and I have a pool.” Mark laughed at the last part.

“Mark… are you asking me to move in with you?” Jack was smiling.

“Did I not make that clear?”

“Don’t you think this is kind of fast?”

“Jack… do you remember the day you were joking about moving in with me before?”

“Yes.”

“That was the day I knew I wanted to live together.”

Jack looked shocked for a moment, looking at Mark in disbelief. He then let out a sigh and started laughing softly.

“Me too.” Jack smiled.

Jack stood up with Mark and hugged him.

“Shall we go get your stuff?” Mark asked.

“Let’s go.”

The two got into Mark’s car and drove the short distance over to the beach, holding hands as they walked into Shark Boards and greeted Mori.

“Hey, Mori, we’re here to pick up my stuff.”

“You’re moving out?” Mori quirked an eyebrow.

“Yep, this guy is taking me away.” Jack teased.

“I’m assuming he knows?”

“Yep.” Jack looked over at Mark, silently asking if it was okay to tell Mori that he was an angel, to which Mark nodded. “He’s an angel, so we’re both not human.”

“A man of the sky and a man of the sea, quite the odd couple.” Mori chuckled.

“We’ll make it work.” Mark smiled, then follow Jack into the back room where most of his stuff was already packed in boxes or bags.

“We just need to pack up my recording equipment and we’ll be ready to go.” Jack said.

The two got to work carefully unplugging everything and moving them into a spare container. Mori started helping them bring everything to Mark’s car, and as the last box was moved, Mori stayed to see them off.

“Mori, I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay there.”

“I was doing a favor from one ocean hybrid to another.” Mori smiled.

“You’ve really help me out, though, and I want to be able to repay you somehow.”

“You can repay me by visiting once in a while; I’ve gotten used to your company.”

“I can definitely do that.” Jack grinned.

“And it doesn’t matter that you’re not staying here anymore, you can still ask me for help if something should ever come up.”

“Same goes for you too, Mori, us water folk got to stick together, right?”

“Right.” Mori nodded.

As they drove away to Mark’s house… no… _their_ house, Mori waved to them until they turned the corner and couldn’t see him anymore. They brought all of Jack’s belongings inside, putting the clothes away next to Mark’s, placing his toothbrush in the glass cup in the bathroom, and then they set up his recording equipment in the spare room as well as putting all of Jack’s knickknacks and collectibles there. Once all of his stuff was put away, they sat on the floor of Jack’s new recording room and looked around.

“So, do you like it?” Mark asked.

“It’ll need the acoustic fluffs… but it’s nice.” Jack smiled.

“Since my recording room is downstairs and this one is upstairs, we should be able to record at the same time with no problems.”

Jack leaned his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“We don’t have to spend any more nights calling each other on these anymore.” Jack said as he lifted up his clam necklace.

“I get to see your face in person.” Mark smiled. “Though, do you need to get anything from your ocean house now?”

“No, that stuff would stay in the water, and I’ll still go back into the ocean sometimes, I just get to work and sleep here now.” Jack responded. “I have to tell the others in the ocean that I’m going to be spending more time above shore now, though.”

“If you want to go into the ocean, you can, I don’t want you to think I expect you to stay here now.”

“I know, but I want to spend time with you here.” Jack put a hand on Mark’s knee, rubbing his thumb gentle across the fabric of his pants.

“Don’t you have to make sure there isn’t an ocean revolt?” Mark joked.

“Yeah, but ever since Jorgen and Tim took over leadership in Central, it’s been a lot safer.”

“Ooo, ocean politics? Is Central important or something?”

“This might take a while to explain, but I can give you the quick version though. So, you know how there are different oceans, like the Pacific, the Atlantic…”

Mark nodded.

“Ok, so treat those all like different countries, and then there are different sections of each ocean, which are kind of like how we have different states on land. In the Pacific Ocean, Central is in the center of the Pacific Ocean, which is why it’s named that, and has the most important people and stuff there.”

“Kind of like the white house?”

“Kind of, yeah, but it’s more of an area rather than a specific house. And the ocean is a lot bigger than land; there are actually a lot of people living down there. Jorgen and Tim are brothers and are the new Central leaders, which is kind of like the president, and they have been working a lot on keeping the ocean safe. They helped organize the public safety routines that I and everyone else does in the Pacific, which has been pretty efficient. Just think about everyone in the U.S. doing a little surveillance, just around their neighborhood, not much, but it would cover most of the country, and it would catch anyone who was up to no good.”

“What types of hybrids are Jorgen and Tim?”

“Jorgen’s a shark, Tim is a dolphin.”

“Ha, that’s kind of funny.”

“I suppose it kind of is.”

“I was kind of hoping one of them would be a merman so I could make a King Triton joke.”

“Leader in the West is a merman.”

“He’s King Triton now.”

“I’m sure he’s heard the joke before.”

“So who’s the leader in your area?”

“Since we’re at the coast, I live in the East, and the leader here is Liam, he’s a stingray. I’m not really close or anything, I think I’ve seen him only once or twice; people at the coast don’t really interact much with the rest of the area.”

“So what do you have to do now that you’re living on land?”

“Gotta let some people know I won’t be around much so they can keep track of who lives in the ocean and can do the security checks. They just want to make sure there’s enough people living down there to check the area without any problems.”

…

The two of them watched some t.v. together and goofed off a bit before it was getting closer to dinner time.

“What do ya want to do for dinner?” Jack asked.

“We could go get something with the others, Felix still owes us something for the Sprite incident.” Mark chuckled.

“We’d have to see if they’ve eaten yet, though.”

“Speaking of the others, have you ever thought about telling them that you’re a hybrid?”

“Yeah…” Jack sighed. “I just… don’t know how they’ll react.”

“Oooh… I wouldn’t worry about that.” Mark said slowly.

“Why?” Jack was confused.

“Well, I mean, Bob and Wade know about me and they don’t care.”

“Yeah, but I still don’t know… it’s the most important secret I have… I want to wait until I’m completely comfortable with telling them.”

“Fair enough, but we should still go see them sometime, let them know we’re living together now.” Mark bumped Jack’s shoulder playfully.

“I think we should let them know we’re together first.”

“We’re together _and_ living together. We’re together together?” Mark chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure Felix knows anyway; he’s the type of person who can sniff this stuff out.”

“Sniff.” Mark laughed more.

“It’s a phrase, you know what I mean.”

“Well, I’m imagining him literally sniffing their air for romance now.”

“Oh, no, don’t make me think about that.”

“You’re the one who said it.”

Mark took out his phone and texted in the group chat with Jack, Felix, Bob, and Wade to see if they were willing to grab dinner together. Felix replied almost instantly.

“Picnic. All of you get to my house. Now.” The text read.

“Guess we’re going to have a picnic then.” Mark shrugged.

“Aren’t picnics a thing people do during the day… when it’s like… nice outside?” Jack questioned.

“Excuse me, do you remember who I am? At night you get to look up and see the stars; night is a great time to go picnicking.”

“Guess we’re going to have a picnic then.” Jack imitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to reveal what types of hybrids Felix, Bob, and Wade are.  
> Felix is a phoenix because (see chapter 5 comments)
> 
> So far we have:  
> Werecat Bob - 2  
> Dragon Bob -2  
> Werewolf Wade -2
> 
> I'd rather not have two were-people in this story, so I'm going to wait on the next chapter a bit to see if anyone has any ideas they want to share, but if no one else says anything then it's probably going to be werewolf Wade and dragon Bob, but again, you guys can comment suggestions or anything, I want you guys to have a part in this and enjoy the story as well.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Wade, and Bob's hybrid type gets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were a lot of ideas, but the majority voting was  
> werewolf wade -3  
> werecat bob -3
> 
> so I decided just to go ahead and make that their hybrid types, but I wanna clear up that those are _not_ the terms I will be using for them, because "were" implies that they are a monster, but they are more like humans with ears and a tail and other minor characteristics, they don't turn into some monstrous half wolf/cat creature.

Mark drove Jack and him to Felix’s house and waited there until Bob and Wade arrived.

“Dude, I already ate.” Wade had complained.

“But you can still join us and have some quality bro time.” Felix grinned.

“I brought Doritos.” Bob smiled.

“What kind?” Jack asked.

“Red _and_ blue Doritos.”

“That’s some A+ effort right there, bringing both.” Mark teased.

“Help me put this stuff to the car and then I’ll drive us all to a really great picnic area.” Felix said as he motioned to a little pile of food he prepared on the counter.

There were a few different varieties of sandwiches, little packaged fruit bowls, some bottled drinks, and a container of cupcakes. Once everyone brought the food and snacks to the back of Felix’s car, they all got in, Felix in the driver’s side, Bob called shotgun, and the other three were together in the back. The sun was setting as they all made their way to whatever destination Felix was driving them to, the parking lot filled with empty spots as it was getting closer to night. Felix parked and everyone got out, each carrying something from the car while Felix grabbed a basket that was filled with blankets.

“So, where we at?” Mark asked as they stared at a line of trees in front of them.

“We at a park!” Felix smiled. “It’s not a spooky park, you can clearly see through all the trees and everything; won’t be any monsters lurking where we can’t see.”

Felix was right, there were trees circling the entire park area, but they weren’t close together and it was easy to see through them. In the middle of the park was a grassy clearing with little wooden tables once in a while, some benches, a few campfire pits, and large pavilion with little tables and chairs underneath it.

They could only see two other groups of people there, so it was fairly empty as they found a nice spot in the clearing and laid out the large blanket on the ground before setting the food down in the middle. They started telling stupid scary stories that weren’t scary at all while they each took something to eat. They laughed at one another and enjoyed the evening, playfully attacking one another with the cupcakes until they all got frosting somewhere on their faces. They took pictures and a few terribly filmed videos on their phones before the sun’s light disappeared completely. Once the sky cleared up enough, they all laid in a circle on the blanket and looked up at the stars. 

“Isn’t it just remarkable…” Mark whispered, looking up at the endless pattern of stars in the sky.

“Know any constellations?” Jack asked.

“I could probably spot a few.” Mark took out his phone and scrolled through pictures, looking through them until his nodded. “Yeah, that one right there is the constellation for Aquarius.”

Mark showed the picture of Aquarius on his phone for Jack to look at before pointing to it in the sky.

“Oh, yeah, I see it now.” Jack smiled. “Ha, that’s my sign.”

“Ooo, I know some constellations!” Felix added, but he was stifling a laugh. “That one right there is the five of us on a cliff, but Mark is fall off of it.”

“Aww, what?” Mark fake frowned.

“Ohoho, I can see that.” Wade chuckled and leaned over to Bob to point him in the direction that Felix was referring to.

“Oh, yep, that’s exactly what that is.” Bob teased.

“Fine, I’ll just fall off my space cliff by myself, I don’t need you guys.” Mark fake pouted while Jack was just laughing next to him.

An airplane started flying through the area, flashing lights signaling it was there, and it flew near where Mark’s “falling cliff” person was.

“Oh, looks like you’re saved.” Jack commented. “Ya got a plane to save ya.”

“Yes!” Mark smiled. “That plane is my only true friend.”

They commented on a few more constellations and made up a few more different stories; time seemed to go by quickly when they were just relaxing and having fun with one another.

“Aw, you know what, I should’ve brought stuff to make s’mores.” Felix hummed.

“Next time.” Bob replied as they all sat up.

They heard the sound of someone rustling around in the background, but they ignored it, all believing it was one of the groups they saw earlier.

“So, is it about time to head back home?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, it’s gotten pretty late.” Wade agreed.

They all helped clean up and found a trash can to put their wrappers in before folding the blanket and putting it back in the basket. They took one last dinky picture before heading back towards the trees where the car was waiting in the parking lot on the other side.

There was more rustling as a stranger stepped out from the trees to stand in front of them and looked between the five of them.

“Hmm, what do we have here?” The stranger, a short but creepily intimidating man, asked.

“Uh…” Bob turned to look at the other four and made a face.

Everyone else was unsure of what to do and tried to just ignore the man and go around him.

“I’m talking to you.” The stranger said a little louder.

“Sorry, we’re busy.” Wade replied before trying to get the group to go faster to the car.

Another stranger stepped out from the trees on the other side and almost grabbed onto Jack’s arm before Jack jerked backwards and quickly moved away.

“It looks like we got ourselves a nice little catch today.” The new stranger, this one taller and had a lighter build, smirked.

The five of them backed up a bit as the two strangers blocked their path in front of them.

“Shit, what do we do?” Jack whispered to the group as they looked around, the two strangers making the situation increasingly disturbing.

“There’s five of us and two of them, I don’t know what their deal is but we should be able to just go around them.” Wade suggested.

They then heard a low growling sound from behind them, and they turned around to see a large creature standing uncomfortably close and towering over them. It looked like a man with large sharp teeth, coated in thick brown fur and large pointy claws, stubby furry ears, and their clothes seemed to barely be held together with how muscular the man seemed.

He was a bear hybrid, and had matching bear characteristics to make him fiercely dangerous.

“Oh god-“ Jack didn’t have time to finished when they heard the snapping-like sound as the other two strangers twisted into their hybrid forms.

The first, smaller, man has dark rings around his eyes with pointy teeth as well, light black and grey fur surrounding his skin as he grew claws and a ringed tail appeared behind him; he was a raccoon hybrid. The second man grew feathered wings that attached to his arms, skin looking silky across his face while feathers sprouted from the rest of his body, and he slipped out of his shoes to reveal talons; he was an owl hybrid.

“You guys look like you ‘ought to have some dough, so why don’t cha give us everything ya got and maybe we won’t hurt chur pretty little faces.” The owl man cackled.

The five of the group started getting closer to one another, trying to find safety in one another’s presence while backing away to the side where they had an opening. The bear man growled loudly, making the group jump as he joined up with the other two of his gang smirked at the others.

“Mark, what can we do?” Jack asked, half scared and half wanting to do something to protect everyone.

Mark and Jack were at a disadvantage in this situation. Mermen were very intimidating and skilled opponents… if they were in the water, which they clearly weren’t, so Jack couldn’t do anything. As for Mark, angels were one of the most skilled flies and could do stunts and tricks others couldn’t do, but offensively wise, he couldn’t do much. His wings were strong, but they wouldn’t be able to do much more than bop someone, equivalent to a lion swiping at someone but without claws, and angels kept their wings away from combat situations because they didn’t want to hurt their wings enough to prevent them from flying. Compared to a raccoon, an owl, and the most intimidating, the bear, they were at a huge disadvantage.

“Get behind me.” Felix muttered lowly as he glared at the three creeps.

“Felix?” Mark questioned, looking concerned.

Bob and Wade looked between one another as Felix got in front of the group and Mark and Jack were in the back. As the three creeps started getting closer to the group, Felix stood up straight and let out a deep breath.

Before anything else could happen, a spark of orange caused everyone to shut their eyes for a moment before they adjusted to see flaming wings stretched out from Felix’s back. The flames flickered between different shades of yellow and orange, resembling a magnificent yet relaxing fire.

The three creeps stepped back and looked between one another as Felix smirked.

“That’s right.” Felix huffed as he flicked his hand out to form a ball of fire in his hand. “I got _flames_ , bitch!”

The other four of the group looked at Felix in awe, all surprised to find out that he was a phoenix. The three creeps seemed to contemplate their options, clearly surprised by Felix, but it seemed they were willing to take their chances as the bear man charged at Felix, claws outstretched and teeth bared.

Felix responded by lighting a fire in his other hand before deflecting the bear’s attack and started fighting back. Since Felix’s attention was focused on the bear, the other two creeps charged forwards at the rest of the four.

Wade and Bob looked back at Mark and nodded, Mark nodded back and watched as they turned to face the two creeps and shifted into their hybrid forms. They both grew light fur that decorated their bodies while their ears moved up a bit and grew to a fuzzy point. They both had claws and fangs, though Wade had a wolfy tail while Bob had a more feline one.

The two creeps hesitated when they realized Bob and Wade were hybrids as well, and it gave Bob and Wade the chance to get the first hit on the creeps. They weren’t trying to cause any real harm to the creeps, though, they just wanted to scare them and get them to leave.

A flash of light brought Mark and Jack’s attention back to Felix who seemed to be getting the upper hand against the bear. Although the bear had the size and strength advantage, a pissed off Felix with flames was clearly winning. Felix used his wings to propel himself upwards and flipped over the bear to get behind him before jabbing his flamed hand into his back, causing the bear to screech before trying to get away and turning around. He looked back at his other two creep allies and noticed that they weren’t having the greatest time against Bob and Wade either. Felix then pushed himself into the air once more as he flew over to the other two creeps and put a blazing hand on each of their heads, causing their hair to light up in flames.

Felix started laughing as the two creeps starting freaking out to pat out the flames on their head, though no real damage was done. Felix seemed to only do that for jokes rather than to hurt them. The two creeps backed up and looked over at their bear creep, noticing his clothing was charred and his skin looked like burnt fur, and they all got freaked out and bolted in the other direction.

Felix stood and cussed them out as they ran away before letting out a deep breath and turning to look at the others.

“You all alright?” He asked.

“Oh my god, you’re a phoenix!” Mark grinned widely, being able to fawn over it now that they weren’t in danger.

“Hell yeah I am.”

“I have a flying buddy now!” Mark practically had stars in his eyes with how happy he looked.

“Wait, what?” Felix was confused.

“Well, I mean, these guys obviously can’t fly. No offense to you guys, you’re cool and all.” Mark nodded to Bob and Wade.

“Eh, if you could offend us we would’ve been gone a long time ago.” Wade shrugged and smiled.

“Hold on, what’s going on here.” Felix squinted. “You two are hybrids too, I see.”

“Yep, I’m part wolf, he’s part cat.”

“So you’re a werewolf and a werecat?” Felix questioned.

“Noooo, ‘cause if you say it like that it makes us sound like we’re monsters or something.”

“Oh, so you’re an anime wolf man and an anime cat dude.” Felix nodded.

Mark started laughing and agreed with Felix, having a hard time catching his breath.

“That’s what Mark said when we told him that.” Bob sighed.

“Wait, you _knew_.” Felix pouted. “Wait, did you all share hybrid secrets without me?!”

Mark, Bob, and Wade all shrugged innocently.

“Is Jack a hybrid too now?” Felix asked, half joking half wondering if he was.

Everyone turned to look at Jack as he made a face like a deer in headlights.

“I don’t think so, no…” Wade started, but waiting to see if Jack said anything.

Mark walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Remember when I said you shouldn’t worry about telling the others about it… it’s cause I knew they were hybrids themselves.” Mark reassured.

“Wait… Jack?” Bob questioned.

“Uh… yeah… I am.” Jack gave them a sheepish smile.

“Wait, Mark, did you know about Jack too?!” Felix threw his hands up in disbelief.

“Yep.” Mark chuckled.

“I see how it is, I was just left out of everything.” Felix fake complained.

“Well, now we can all catch up with one another after we get out of this creepy park.” Mark responded as he walked over to pick up the forgotten basket on the ground.

Felix whacked him on the backside of the head with one of his wings, causing Mark to fall forward a bit before laughing.

“Wait, why didn’t my hair catch on fire?” He asked after realizing he just got hit by a flaming wing.

“’Cause my wings are made of soft flames, not actual burn-your-face-off blaze flames.”

Mark reached out to poke a wing, and sure enough, the wing itself felt warm and flickered around his hand like an actual fire would, but it didn’t actually hurt.

“If they were real flames, everything would’ve caught on fire and my shirt would’ve burned off and my hair would and pretty much everywhere I went would burn. Quite inconvenient.” Felix then made another flame in his hand and poked Mark’s hand with it, causing Mark to squeak and pull his hand back. “This, however, is a real flame.” He smirked.

The five of them started walking back to the car, returning to their normal human forms, when Bob finally asked Jack about his hybrid type.

“It’s…well…” Jack mumbled and looked to the side, trying to figure out what to say.

“It’s pretty great, that’s what it is.” Mark grinned.

“Uh, let’s just go with I’m a water hybrid.” Jack finally answered.

“Aw, boo, that’s not a fun answer.” Felix pouted.

“A water hybrid, that’s cool.” Wade smiled.

“I’m gonna push you in the pool when we get home.” Felix smirked.

“Mark, you can fly, please take me away from here now.” Jack joked and scooted away from Felix.

“Oh yeah, Mark, what type of hybrid are you? You said you have wings, but be more specific!” Felix added.

“I’m an angelic angel.”

“More like a demonic angel.” Bob teased, making Wade and Jack chuckle.

They all got into the car and drove back to Felix’s place, where they all started asking questions about one another’s hybrid type. Felix threw a lot of water bottles at Jack, who ended up throwing them all back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, but here it is!
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear from you guys, and I thought this was a pretty cool way to reveal what type of hybrids everyone else was. Feel free to comment about anything else as well, I'm friendly ^^


	8. Together at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little bit of cuteness :3

Mark, Jack, Felix, Bob, and Wade were all hybrids, and after they all realized that, their get-togethers and group gaming session only got that much more weird and hilarious. Not only did they have more material to tease each other with, but knowing that everyone was a hybrid brought them closer together.

They still kept trying to figure out what type of water hybrid Jack was, except for Mark, and Felix continued to threaten pushing him into a pool and any other source of water for really.

Eventually they came to a compromise.

The five of them were on a boat in the middle of the ocean, shore still visible over the horizon, but far enough away to have their privacy.

And Felix, Bob, and Wade were staring at Mark like he was crazy.

“Mark… are you… feelin’ alright?” Felix asked hesitantly.

The five of them were leaning against the railing on the boat, all staring at Mark who was looking out at the horizon.

“Yeah?” Mark hummed.

“But… the ocean?” Wade prompted.

“Oh… yeah…” Mark looked down at the water below and frowned. “It does make me nervous but…” He looked over at Jack and smiled softly. “I guess ‘cause I know Jack is here, the ocean won’t be able to hurt me.”

“Awwwwe.” Jack blushed a bit and leaned over on Mark.

“So do we get to know what type of hybrid Jack is now?” Felix rested his chin on his hands and tilted his head in a teasing manner.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a moment.” Jack sighed and walked around to the other side of the boat to remove his clothing without the others seeing.

Mark was already wearing his wing shirt and was ready to go, stepping back from the railing to bring his wings out and stretch them a bit.

“Wait, hold up, I wanna get a good luck at Jack in the water too.” Felix added as he stepped away from the railing as well and summoned his own flaming wings.

“Let’s get some air time in before we see Jack.” Mark smiled, finally getting to have a flying buddy for the first time.

“I’ll race ya!” Felix yelled before running and gripping the railing with one hand before pushing himself over the bar and spreading his wings out, air around him swirling as he took off.

“Your wings may be fancy, but mine are stronger!” Mark called out as he spread his own wings and burst into the air, causing Wade and Bob to sway sideways from the force.

Mark caught up to Felix and they started racing around each other, teasing one another while trying to get ahead. Felix flew above the clouds and started making funny orange swirls in the fluff with his flames, then flew back down as the two of them got closer to the ocean.

“So, where would Jack be?” Felix asked as they looked down at the water.

Suddenly, they saw a blur rush under the waves before jumping out right in front of them, splashing Felix with water while leaving Mark.

“Hey!” Felix yelped as he swerved away in the air, but he was able to get a glimpse of Jack’s tail.

“Nice one!” Mark cheered as he began to hover in place above the water as Jack popped his head up over the waves.

After Felix readjusted himself, he started hovering next to Mark and looked down at Jack.

“You’re… a… mermaid?!”

“Mer _man_.” Mark and Jack both corrected.

“Woah, woah, okay.” Felix chuckled. “But that’s awesome!”

“Now it’s my turn to race.” Jack smirked as he swatted Mark’s foot above him before diving back under the water, still visible from above, and started swimming.

Felix flew back to tell the others his discovery while Mark chased after Jack. They were pretty equal in speed, smiling at one another as Mark flew directly above Jack. They made a few turns and did a few tricks, but eventually they settled down at a calmer pace, watching each other through the watery divider.

Then, Mark reached his hand down, letting his fingers brush against the water’s edge and Jack turned around to swim stomach up and reached his hand up as well, linking their hands together.

It was calming and sweet and reminded both of them of courting, which only made them blush.

To humans, courting was just dating, nothing special, but certain hybrids had traditions and stories passed down about it.

Luckily for Mark and Jack, courting for angels was very similar to that with mermen, one just happens to be in the air while the other was in the water.

When an angel was courting, they would find their partner and do something of a dance in the air, holding hands and twirling around one another, sharing the sky. For a merman, they would do the same thing in the water, swimming around and sharing the sea.

It was different than normal, but the two of them were finding their own way to do it, making both of them feel a strange warmth and fluttering inside.

Jack moved his hand away and swam a little lower in the water, motioning for Mark to back up. Mark was confused for a second before realizing what he was going to do and flew up as Jack jumped out of the water again. Mark reached his hands out and grabbed onto Jack, holding him up under his arms as Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck.

They started laughing as Mark started spinning them around in the air.

“Ah, you’re all wet.” Mark teased.

“That’s what happens when you go swimming.” Jack giggled, leaning his head up to kiss Mark’s lips before snuggling into his neck.

Mark flew them up a little higher and twirled them around a little more before getting Jack to turn around in his arms.

“Ready?” He asked as he flew back down to the water’s waves.

“Yep!” Jack smiled and Mark let him go, diving back into the water again.

Mark’s clothes was now all wet, but it was worth it.

They found Felix flying back over at them with a huge grin on his face.

“Guys! That was adorable!” He yelled to them as they got closer.

“Aww, Fe.” Mark got embarrassed.

Jack jumped above the water again with a smirk.

“He’s just jealous.” He said before falling back into the water.

“Hell yeah I am, that was so cute!”

They eventually flew back to the boat after Wade and Bob called for them. Felix landed and put his wings away as Mark picked up Jack and brought him up to the deck, sitting down and putting his legs on either side of Jack’s tail as he sat behind the merman. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s chest and rested his chin over Jack’s shoulder.

“Guys, stop being so perfect, you’re going to kill me with cuteness. Wait, scratch that, don’t stop, it’s too cute!” Felix teased.

They told the others about their relationship soon after the incident at the park and they all said they knew the two of them were going to get together sooner or later.

Mark wrapped his wings around Jack’s chest, effectively hiding the two of them, and it only caused the others to laugh and tease them for being adorable.

“It’s okay.” Mark hummed softly. “They can’t get to us in here.” He turned his head and kissed Jack’s cheek.

“Nah, I think we all know what you’re doing.” Bob added.

“I still think it’s nice.” Jack said softer, turning to give Mark a proper kiss.

Mark moved his wings away after Felix started playfully swatting at them, giving him an equally as playful glare for ruining their moment.

They stayed relaxing and hanging out together on the boat for a while, Jack eventually hiding in the back again to change back to get his legs, but as the day started to end, they directed the boat back to the shore and got off.

They waved goodbye as they all parted ways to go to their different homes.

Mark and Jack both went up to the bedroom, changing into pajamas before cuddling underneath the covers of the bed.

“I’m really happy I got to swim… kind of… with you today.” Jack murmured softly, hiding his face again Mark’s neck. “It was nice.”

“I’m really happy I got to kind of fly with you today.” Mark smiled, kissing the top of his head.

They didn’t need to say anything else to know how much it meant to the two of them to have been able to do that together.

Sometimes Mark felt like the stars had destined him to be with Jack.

Sometimes Jack felt like the moon had destined him to be with Mark.

They had fallen in love, though it was something neither of them were ready to admit right away, but the moon and stars above have written it so.

Jack and Mark were both thinking about their soulmate gifts, the scale and feather respectively, and wondered how long was a long enough time to wait until they knew it was time. Neither of them knew they were thinking the same things, but that was part of life, right?

They both fell asleep, resting together with their warmth surrounding the two of them.

Maybe Felix was on to something when he said they were perfect for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws fluff everywhere*


	9. You Will Be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said this was a relaxing read, but this is probably like the one chapter that has a stressful scene or however you want to call it, but that's why I put in the extra time to write more so it doesn't end on a cliffhanger and you can all go "okay, everything's good" at the end of it.

The days went on peacefully; the couple would wake up together and start each day with a good morning kiss before getting to work or relaxing together when they had a break.

Sometimes Jack would go back to the ocean for a bit and sometimes Mark would leave to keep his wings in shape, Felix joining some days as well.

They spent a good amount of time remodeling one of the bathrooms in their house to accommodate Jack’s tail and overall aquatic nature; they managed to set up a really big bathtub that Jack could fully submerge in without any part like his tail sticking out which was what usually happened before. Jack was ecstatic after it was complete, happy to have a place where he could relax under water without leaving the privacy of home and he sometimes fell asleep in it. The tub wasn’t huge, Jack couldn’t swim around in it or anything, but it was big enough for Mark and Jack to both fit comfortably with room to stretch and move around a little.

Mark found Jack’s collection of shampoo… or whatever it was called for the scale washing equivalent, and convinced Jack to repay him for the time he groomed Mark’s wings when he fell asleep.

Jack was really timid about it first, nervous about Mark getting practically as close to his tail as possible, but Mark was careful and seemed so in awe at the beauty of his scales.

Cleaning his tail followed the same basics as grooming Mark’s wings; be careful not to use too much pressure, work with small sections at a time, and smooth out the scales that have gotten rough or bunched up. It was kind of like a massage.

Mark complimented the scales the whole time and only used delicate touches causing Jack to understand why Mark had fallen asleep when he groomed his wings before; it felt really calming and Jack couldn’t help it when he mind wandered off as he let the serene feeling wash over him.

Jack didn’t realize how long he stayed in there nor did he know if he had fallen asleep himself, but he later registered that Mark had moved to sit in the tub with him and had propped his head to rest again the angel’s chest.

Mark kissed the top of his head after he moved a bit and said that he had to get out so he didn’t turn into a raisin, leaving Jack to himself.

 

…

 

It wasn’t very often when this happened, but sometimes one of them would need to leave town, and in this case, Mark needed to go overseas to Hawaii. He had contemplated about getting a plane ticket, but it was also faster and free if he just flew over the ocean with his own wings instead and he wouldn’t have to deal with strangers or crying babies on the plane or delays or the long lines or any other plane and airport problems for that matter.

Jack was hesitant at first but Mark explained how he had done this before and he also knows how to find air currents so he doesn’t even have to do anything but glide.

Jack stayed behind since he still had videos to record and work to do, so he walked with Mark to the shore before seeing him off.

And that’s where Mark was now, a few ways out over the ocean on his way to an island.

He wasn’t planning on staying there long, but he brought a satchel which he stuffed a small change of clothes in case he stayed the night and a few simple things that would fit. 

Mark would change where he was flying once in a while, sometimes staying above the clouds, sometimes skimming past the water of the ocean, and a few times he flew high into the air to dive-bomb downwards, going remarkably fast as he closed his eyes and felt the wind surge past him.

He spent a lot of time lost in his thoughts, having nothing else to really do in the sky, and didn’t notice as a few other figures flew above him.

Moments later they swooped down in front of him, causing Mark to stop and jerk backwards, not expecting strangers to show up out of nowhere.

“Dude, maybe it just needs bait or something?” He heard one of the three other winged strangers say.

“You think it’ll go for this guy?” Another responded.

Mark didn’t know what was going on but he tried to ignore them and fly around the group until one of them grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. He jerked his foot away from his grasp and looked back at them, confused.

“Ohohoho, you’re not getting away now.” The third man, the one who grabbed his foot, said.

“The hell do you want?” Mark frowned.

“You ever heard the rumor about the dagger sea monster?”

Mark didn’t respond and instead tried to get away from them again, but three against one wasn’t giving him any favors and they caught him once more, yanking him downwards as the three of them surrounded him.

“We’re out here looking for it.” The man continued, not caring about whether Mark wanted to hear about it or not. “It’s said that it likes to hunt people… and just when we were going to give up, look who shows up.” The man smirks.

Well… shit.

Mark wasn’t stupid and knew what they were implying and tried to escape once more, putting in all of his effort to launch himself into the air and gain any type of distance from them, but they seemed to be expecting him to try to escape again and chased him down.

“You have the net, right?” He heard one of them yell as another hand grabbed onto his foot.

He tried to jerk his foot away but the grip was firm and he ended up losing his balance in the air as his wings flailed around to try to escape, feeling himself fall down a bit.

He tried to find his bearings again, mind jumbled a bit from falling around upside-down and struggling to free himself from the stranger. Once he felt the hand let go, though, he found the water and stretched his wings out to try to get away once more only to feel something fall on top of him.

He got tangled up in it, realizing it was the net one of them mentioned earlier, and couldn’t stretch his wings out as well. He trashed around, trying to throw the net off of himself, but another one of the strangers grabbed the ropes and only served to make him more tangled up in it until he felt his wings close in together when he could no longer use them to keep himself in the air.

He felt himself crash down into the cold water below and started panicking.

He was scared now and it only caused him to get even worse at trying to find the end of the ropes to remove them. His wings were caught uncomfortably and he couldn’t move them out anymore, restricted by the ropes. He couldn’t really move his arms around much but he could kick his legs, so he pushed himself up above the surface and breathed in with a gasp.

“Uh… are you sure we should be…”

“Do you wanna see the creature or not?! Or do you want to be the one going in the water to try to get its attention?!”

Mark wasn’t looking up at the strangers now hovering above the air, focused only on getting out of the ropes, but one of them came down to push him under water again.

Mark felt himself take in a mouthful of water and coughed, only making it worse since he was still underneath the surface.

He was getting tired, muscles tense from the situation and starting to hurt from stress, but he pushed past the pain to swim up to the surface again, coughing up water.

“Dude, just stop struggling and stay underwater.” He heard before he was pushed down rather harshly again.

The impact knocked his necklace against his chest and managed to bump it open slightly. Mark didn’t really have much use of his arms and hands but wasn’t concerned too much with it at the moment as he frantically looked around to find which way was up again.

His lungs were starting to sting with the increasing lack of air and too much water, but he kept fighting to push himself above the surface again and took another deep breath of air.

The strangers didn’t say anything this time as they pushed him underneath the water again, adding more violence, and he thinks one of them might have kicked him.

Mark felt himself growing weaker as he was running out of oxygen and straining his body to frantically work against the waves to find the surface again.

“Mark!” He heard a familiar voice shout and looked down to see that his necklace had floated through one of the holes in the net out in front of him as he saw Jack’s face on its little shell screen.

Mark couldn’t speak, he was underwater and he didn’t have the air for it, but he pushed himself to the surface once more, wings growing sore and felt icky from being soaked. His wings weren’t supposed to be in the water…

He coughed roughly as he broke above the surface again, things getting hazy, but it seemed the strangers were arguing with each other giving Mark more time to breathe. He fought with the ropes again, trying to do anything, but it seems the water’s current and his flailing only adding to the mess and he couldn’t tell where any of the ends were.

It wasn’t long before he was pushed underneath the waves again, though, and he felt his strength draining with each attempt to swim back up again.

“Oh god, Mark, I’m on my way! Hang in there!” He heard Jack call out through the clam phone again and caught a glimpse of Jack running on the shore of the beach.

Wow, he already ran a long way from the house to get there.

Mark forced himself to ignore the pain as he found the surface once more and kicked his way up to it. He spit out more water, breaths staggered and weak and felt his eyes stinging with tears.

“Just stay down.” He heard a stranger grumble and was kicked down again.

He felt himself drift downwards as his vision started going black from the sporadic intakes of breath that wasn’t enough to keep him awake for much longer. He was going to either pass out from lack of oxygen or drown from too much water…

“Mark, no, no, no, you have to keep breathing!” He saw the clam again and found that Jack was in the water now.

Mark couldn’t stand the look of fear on Jack’s face and he slowly made his way back up to the surface again, body starting to go numb, but he breathed in as much as he could before the inevitable shove of being dunked under water again.

He felt himself float slowly down again and he told himself that he had to keep trying, he couldn’t give up yet, Jack was on his way right now, but his body stopped responding… he didn’t have the strength to stay above the water.

“Mark!” He heard Jack’s broken cry.

He looked at the necklace that was floating in front of him again not really having a clear view of Jack, who seemed to be swimming at an insane speed, but he could make out the area of his face.

He was drifting in the water for a bit, looking up to see light streaming in from the surface, could see blurry shadows where the strangers were hovering above, and watched as they slowly got farther away and the seas only got darker.

“Stay with me! Stay with me, Mark!” He heard Jack call out to him.

Mark didn’t really know what was going to happen next. Was this how it ended for him? He heard Jack speaking to him again, sounding scared, but it was getting harder for him to process the words. He thought of Jack and wondered if this was the last time he would see him.

He saw the edges of his vision fade away as he fell deeper into the ocean but was still able to see the blurry image on the shell.

“Mark!” It sounded like Jack had a voice crack even though it was a single word.

As the water was getting colder around him, he managed to get the strength to get out a sentence when the clam floated closer to him.

“I love you.” He mouthed, bubbles escaping his lips, but he tried his best not to look pathetic as he felt everything get too dull.

 

…

 

Jack was working on his computer when his clam phone started glowing, signaling that Mark had opened his, and he smiled as he lifted the clam up from his chest to open it. Maybe Mark was getting lonely on the flight there and wanted to talk?

His smile quickly faded as he saw the image on his necklace show Mark underwater with what looked like some type of fish net on him.

“Mark?” He asked hesitantly, wondering if what he was seeing was right.

It didn’t seem like Mark had heard him and Jack watched as the image showed Mark struggling with the net and being pushed around with the waves while trying to swim upwards. The image got blurred as the clam was moved with the waves but Jack was able to tell when Mark got above the surface only to be pushed back down again and he looked hurt.

“Mark!” He yelped after his mind finally pieced together what was happening and he practically fell out of his chair as he bolted out of the house, not caring about anything else as he sprinted towards the shore where he had watched Mark take off at earlier that day.

He kept talking to Mark through the phone, watching with difficulty as Mark’s situation started getting worse with each second.

He threw his clothes off when he got to the ocean, not caring where they went, and dived into the water, and as soon as he got his tail he started surging through the water as fast as he could possibly go. Everything around him blurred with the speed, but he kept a hand held tightly onto his necklace as he glanced at the image to see Mark’s end. He was looking pale and weak, obvious to tell that he was having trouble breathing.

Jack kept talking to him, trying to get him to stay above the ocean’s waves; he just had to stay above the surface long enough for Jack to find him, but there was someone who kept pushing the angel back under.

He knew that Mark was going to fly in one direction to the island and watched as Mark had flown from land, so he knew roughly what area Mark would be in, but he still needed time to find him. Jack didn’t have super hearing or anything like that, but he knew that most other sea folk didn’t tend to stay near the top of the waters out in the middle of the ocean, so Mark should be the only one making any type of noise or motion in the area making it easier for Jack to find him.

He watched Mark get pushed into the water again and again, breaking his heart more each time it happened until it seemed that Mark was unable to swim any longer.

He felt something inside of him snap and push him to swim even faster, if that was even possible, as his heart hammered inside of his chest.

With another glance at the shell, Jack saw Mark’s body, or at least what he could see of it, going limp.

“Mark!” He cracked, terrified of what he was seeing and what it could mean.

He saw Mark look at him through the images, and as the shell floated closer to his face, he saw Mark move his lips as he used the last of his air.

“I love you.” He mouthed, voice not coming out but Jack understood none the less.

And he absolutely broke at that, reaching speeds he didn’t even know were possible as he got closer to where Mark had fallen.

 

The first thing he noticed were three figures hovering above the water, wings making currents against the ocean’s surface, and Jack identified them as the strangers who were pushing Mark back down.

His head was thrumming, everything sounded rushed but quiet at the same time as he quickly dove downwards, looking for Mark.

It didn’t take him long to find the unmoving body tangled in the net and he quickly flicked his nails out, feeling them sharped to a point to act as claws, cutting the ropes and tossing them to the side.

He retracted the claws, having them return to his normal dull nails, as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s chest, holding him up.

Jack knew he had to act _now_ , not having a single second to spare, and knew that it would take too long to return to the surface and he would risk the three strangers finding them, but he had another idea in mind.

One way he could allow Mark to breathe underwater was through the bubble that he had done last time Mark was in the ocean, but the other way didn’t require a bubble and could save his life here.

Jack quickly put a hand under Mark’s chin, the other one still around him to hold him up, and turned his head to lean forward and press their lips together.

Jack shared his breath, a skill that a few water hybrids had, and made sure not to let any more water slip past.

The skill also acted as a way to convert Mark’s system to allow him to breathe in water, essentially coating his lungs with “mermaid magic” as people would jokingly call it so it wouldn’t hurt him and let him breathe effectively as well.

Their lips parted and Jack leaned back ever so slightly, waiting for any sign to signal that it worked.

“Mark…” He said softly, afraid after there was no movement.

Then he moved back quickly after Mark started coughing, breath sounding hoarse and jerky.

“Hey, Mark, breathe slowly.” Jack said softly, not wanting to alarm him. “Are you alright?”

He watched as Mark’s face showed shock and fear until he took in a shaky breath that didn’t choke him and he finally noticed Jack was with him.

“J-Jack?” He murmured, then stopped after realizing he just spoke underwater.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me, I’m here, you’re going to be alright now.” Jack smiled reassuringly, half for himself as well.

Then Mark started crying as he clutched onto Jack, burying his face in the merman’s neck and clinging to him tightly.

Jack noticed that Mark was shaking badly and looked tired and weak, and his fear of the ocean was probably making it even worse for him in his head, so Jack wrapped an arm around him and rubbed the part of his back that he could without hitting the wings, his other handing holding Mark’s head and running his fingers through the wave of his hair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here, just close your eyes and hold onto me, I’ll keep you safe, you don’t have to worry anymore.” Jack soothed, trying his best to wrap Mark in warmth and serenity. "I love you too." He said even softer, tears threatening to escape into the ocean from the fear of almost losing him.

The angel wasn’t looking good, Jack knew he needed to rest and he could definitely use a doctor’s check, but he also knew that they were a long way away from shore and there was no way he was going to swim at top speed again with Mark in his arms, not wanting to hurt the angel any more than he already was and Jack himself was getting tired.

Jack, however, knew of an ocean town that shouldn’t be too far from here if he had their location right, so he held Mark closely as he started swimming in that direction.

He let out a sigh of relief after the town’s lights came in view and he quickly swam up to the town, greeted by strange looks from other sea folk who were surprised to see an angel under water. One of them, a young girl reminding Jack of a neon tetra fish, swam up to the two of them and frowned at Mark before looking up at Jack.

“Is he hurt?” She asked.

Jack nodded and she motioned for him to follow her.

“We have an air room he can rest at and I’ll fetch our town’s doctor.” She added as she lead them to a building that looked a lot like a giant underwater tulip bulb that was enclosed all the way around except for a small circle underneath.

The girl left as Jack swam over to the entrance of the building, seeing that the building had a giant bubble lacing the entire inside of the room. Jack poked his head into the circle on the bottom, going through the bubble, and lifted Mark into the room before pushing himself up onto the floor as well. Thankfully Mark was still awake, and conscious enough to understand what was happening after he leaned away from Jack and looked around the room, realizing that he was breathing in normal air instead of water.

The building was more of a singular room, consisting of a bed, a table, a shelf system, some drawers, and a dip in the floor that was filled with water almost like a kiddie pool built into the room.  
Jack told Mark to go sit on the bed as he maneuvered himself over to the shallow dip in the floor, only enough water to keep Jack covered, but enough to let Jack lay down in it without the air nipping at him. He propped his elbows up on the floor as he kept an eye on Mark, only turning his head when another person entered the room.

The woman was part jellyfish, Jack recognized, who was basically a human with a really elaborate dress (though the “dress” was really the jellyfish anatomy, stingers and all).

Mark looked pitiful on the bed, wings soaked with feathers sticking together and he was still shaking as he hugged himself.

“Oh no, what happened?” The jellyfish woman hummed sadly then turned to see Jack.

“He almost drowned, someone put a net on him and shoved him into the water.” Jack frowned.

“Did he cough up water?” The woman, Jack figured to be the doctor, asked.

“Yeah, in a way, he coughed water after he was able to properly breathe it after I got there.” Jack said, knowing the doctor knew about the breath sharing skill.

She nodded and walked over to one of the drawers to take out a stethoscope, walking back over to the angel and getting him to take deep breathes as she moved the item around.

“Alright, it doesn’t sound like anything serious happened, however…” She walked over to another drawer, putting the stethoscope down as she grabbed what looked like incense and she set it down on the table next to the bed.

“He’s in need of some rest and he should breathe in this for the time being.” The doctor continued and Jack saw as something sparked before the end of the incense was lit and started producing a pleasant aroma in the air.

“It’ll help relax his lungs after taking in water harshly then suddenly switching to breathing it properly, not to mention the coughing. Otherwise, he should be fine… but about what you said earlier… you said someone shoved him into the water?”

“Yeah…” Mark managed to get out softly, calmed down enough to speak again. “There were three of them, all flying hybrids, said something about trying to find a dagger creature or something…”

“The dagger sea monster?” Jack scoffed and frowned when Mark nodded. “Ugh, that’s just some stupid idea someone came up with to scare away flyers who kept screwing around with the ocean.”

The doctor sighed and rubbed her forehead before walking back over to the circle of the floor.

“Which direction were they at?” She asked and hummed when Jack pointed in the direction he came from. “Alright, I’ll send some of our guards to see if they’re still there and teach ‘em a lesson about a real dagger, eh?” She tried to lighten the mood a little at the end, causing Jack to smile.

She sat down and slipped back into the water again, closing a sliding door from the outside with a click, leaving Mark and Jack alone.

Mark sighed as he stretched his wings out a little and winced, feeling sore and uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry…” Jack murmured.

“Why are you sorry? You saved me, I should be the one saying that for making you come out here.”

“I’m just… I’m sorry this had to happen.” Jack sighed as he resting his head down on his arms.

“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault.” Mark frowned.

He looked down at his own clothes and his satchel that was still around his torso, noting that everything was soaked, but he decided to worry about that later and spread his wings out all the way to air them out a little better.

“Well… the incense smells nice at least.” Mark noted.

“It’s lavender coral, a popular one.” Jack hummed. “I have a candle of this scent somewhere at home.”

The room was illuminated from a small glowing orb on the ceiling and Jack said they could turn it off with the rope that was tied to a notch on the wall. Mark leaned over and tugged on it, watching as the orb dimmed to darkness, leaving them without any source of light since there were no windows in the room.

“You need to get some sleep.” Jack ordered as he moved back in the little pool, putting his arms back in the water as he used them as a pillow for his head.

The past few minutes really gave him a scare and he was finally starting to calm down himself, needing a nice rest as well, and felt his mind start to doze off.

He fell asleep for a little while, not long, as he was woken up by something moving his hand a little. He blinked his eyes open, needing a moment for them to focus in the dark room, but he realized that Mark had grabbed the blanket and pillow off of the bed and moved to the little dip of water where Jack was at, laying the objects down next to him and holding onto his hand.

Jack didn’t say anything, not even knowing if Mark was awake or if he had fallen asleep there, but he smiled and properly laced their fingers together, resting them on the floor between the two of them and noticed how sleep came easier now that Mark was there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before anyone says anything, even I was getting fussy with the exact logic of everything that happened, like how fast would they have to fly/swim to get to their destination? or what ever happened to Mark's phone because I never had it mentioned and I don't want him to have it on his person cause that means it's dead now, but then how would he forget it?
> 
> But I just want to say sometimes, we just have to tell our minds to chill and just enjoy the story instead of overthinking everything, and as a fellow over-thinker, I know how hard that can be sometimes, but we can still try anyway, right? This story isn't supposed to be heavily plot/logic anyway, there literally isn't a plot, it's like a collection of adventures of an angel and a mermaid.  
> I had this very specific rescue scene planned since the very beginning and I really wanted it to be in here so hyah!


	10. To Hawaii Once More

Mark woke up first, sitting up a little groggily as his wings felt stiff against his back and the blanket fell from his shoulders. His movement jostled the hand of the merman which he was still holding onto, waking up the other as well as he lifted he head above the little pool of water for a bed.

“Mm… mornin’ love.” Jack hummed softly.

“Morning… do you know what time it is?”

Jack sat up more and looked up at a strange object on the table, having a small white circle and an equally small yellow circle, the only thing visible in the still dark room.

“It’s… about three-ish… in the morning. We did go to sleep in the middle of the day yesterday.” Jack answered.

“Oh…” Mark sat up completely and stretched, stopping when his back twisted uncomfortably and he winced. “Oh geez… guh, this isn’t fun.”

“What?” Jack frowned.

“My wings are…” The two of them looked over at his wings that were a messy cluster of frazzled feathers that dried wrong from the ocean’s salty water without proper care. “… very _uncomfortable_ to put it lightly.”

“Oh… are you going to be okay?”

“There obviously isn’t going to be anything here to treat wings… it’s going to have to wait until we get back to land.”

Jack hummed sadly then scooted over to the edge of the pool where Mark was to brush his hands across his cheeks and kiss him lightly.

“As soon as we get back to land, we’ll get the stuff and I’ll groom your wings until you’re better, okay?” Jack smiled.

Mark smiled back and placed his hands over Jack’s, returning the kiss.

“How did I manage to catch someone like you?” Mark added with a soft laugh.

“Catch, hmm? I don’t think that’s the right word for it.”

“It has to be; you wouldn’t have stuck around with me willingly.” Mark continued softly.

“But you’re my adorable angel, my lovely seraph.”

“Woah, seraph? That’s certainly not the right word for me.”

“As beautiful as if you can straight from the heavens.” Jack added.

“You’re the beautiful one here.” Mark sighed and rested their foreheads together, voice getting even quieter. “You… you saved me…”

“And you’ve saved me.”

Jack tilted their heads ever so slightly for their lips to meet again, this time opening slightly, and after a few seconds Mark could feel something like a cold breeze brush past his lips like a flow of mist into his chest. Jack chuckled lightly when they parted, seeing Mark’s confused face and smiling more.

“In order for us to get back to land, we’re going to have to go through the ocean first.” Jack explained. “You can breathe underwater now.”

Mark blinked in surprise as he felt the chill from breathing, slowly returned to a normal temperature in his chest as he took a few more breaths and thinking back to yesterday.

“You did this yesterday when you found me…” Mark remembered.

“Yeah, it’s an easier way for non-water hybrids to breathe underwater and lasts longer than the bubble, but the affects do wear off after a while none the less.”

“I suppose I better put my wings away so we can get going, huh.”

“If you want to.”

“It’d only make it worse to put it in the water again…” Mark huffed a sigh and frowned. “It’s not going to be fun, I can tell.”

Jack gave him a reassuring smile and brought their hands down together between their chests.

“Really, are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah… but… before I do that and get all irritated…”

Mark brought their hands back up once again and kissed the fingers of both of Jack’s hands.

“I love you.”

Jack blushed, not expecting that to be what Mark was going to say, and felt himself get shy.

“I realize the first time I said it, it was kind of grim, but I want the moment to mean something… When I was laying in the ocean thinking I was… the only thing that was on my mind was you, thinking that I didn’t want that to be the last time I saw you… and I realized then that I loved you… I know this isn’t the sweet confession that most people picture but… I love you, Jack.”

Jack blushed more, single tear falling from the corner of an eye, and he quickly wiped his cheek on his shoulder as he squeezed Mark’s hands.

“When I saw you like that, I was so afraid of losing you… it made me realize how much I loved you too. I love you and I’ll save you again and again to keep you with me.” Jack smiled, blush making him look embarrassed but cute.

“We’ll save each other.”

They shared a few more soft kisses, short and sweet, until Mark leaned back with a heavy sigh.

“Might as well get this over with.” He mumbled as he rolled his shoulders back and moved his wings to hide them.

Normally, when his wings returned to his back, it was an odd sensation but didn’t last for long and Mark could go about his day normally. However, with the shape the wings were in now, he made a distressing face as they moved back and disappeared from sight.

“Agh… no, not liking this, not liking this at all.” He grumbled as he kept rolling his shoulders and shifting his back around.

“What’s going on?” Jack frowned.

“Since my wings are still pretty messed up from earlier, putting them away just spreads the discomfort to my back instead... and it feels like an itch that I can’t reach except it’s my entire back and it’s _really_ bothering.”

“Is that... safe?”

“Yeah, ‘cause they aren’t hurt, just roughed up. If my wings were actually hurt, like bleeding or broken, then yeah it would be bad for me to put them away; that might actually really mess them up to do that. I’m fine though, but leaving as soon as possible would be great; this sucks a lot.”

Jack nodded and the two of them made their way over to the little circular door on the floor of the room. Mark put his satchel back around him, noting that everything was already soaked once and wouldn’t matter if it was again; it’s mainly clothes anyway and clothes can get wet.

Jack went back into the ocean’s water first, stretching a bit after being cramped in the little pool, then motioned for Mark to follow. The angel was hesitant at first, worried about breathing underwater since last time he wasn’t paying attention to it and was instead recovering from almost drowning. He trusted Jack, though, and took a deep breath before dropping into the water, holding his breath as Jack swam up to him.

“You’re fine, don’t worry.” Jack chuckled.

Mark held his breath for a bit longer until he started to need air again and took a small breath, noting the intake of water that didn’t feel uncomfortable, and realized he felt oxygen return.

“See, you’ll be alright.” Jack smiled as he took Mark’s hand and started to lead him in the direction of the island he was originally supposed to go to.

It was still early, sunlight yet to stream down to the ocean’s waters as the two of them swam up closer to the surface. It was nice, save for the uncomfortable scratchiness that spread across Mark’s back, but there weren’t any other creatures around to bother them as they swam in peace. By the time they made it to Hawaii, the sun had fully risen and it was mid-breakfast time.

The two of them swam to the shore, finding a spot hidden from sight, as Mark stood up from the waves and walked onto the sandy beach.

“I don’t have any clothes…” Jack huffed.

“I do… they’re soaking wet now, but it is clothes.” Mark replied as he opened his satchel and pulled out a grey shirt.

“Alright, well, I’ll find a spot to dry off and put these on; you go find a hybrid shop somewhere to get your wing stuff.” Mark nodded, having his wallet in his pocket as he left his satchel with Jack.

Mark hurriedly went to the nearest shopping center, which was close enough to be in view since beach spots were popular places for stores, and found a building with the familiar style of a hybrid store. He quickly walked in, briefly wondering if he should play dumb and act like he’s getting supplies for someone else, but decided it’d take too much time as he grabbed the grooming bottle and walked up to the counter to pay for it. At least credit cards didn’t care about being dunked in water.

After that was done, he looked for a nice little room that the two of them could spend the night in, knowing they would need some rest before traveling across the ocean again, and found a series of rooms near the shore that were available. They were all one bed one bath rooms, but they provided the privacy that Mark and Jack would want and didn’t cost as much either. There was a bigger hotel nearby, probably were most of the visitors were staying at, but Mark didn’t find it a problem at all.

He checked into the room, looking through everything and closing the blinds, then sat on the bed and opened the clam necklace.

“Hey.” Jack answered shortly afterwards, looking wet still but wearing the grey shirt from earlier.

“Hey, I found us a little room we can stay at for the night.”

Mark gave the other directions to the room, watching as the background behind the brunet changed as he walked until he arrived at the room. Mark had taken his wings out while he was waiting, stretching them stiffly, and let out a sigh as Jack sat on the bed next to him.

“Gimme the bottle.” Jack said with a grabby hand motion towards the grooming bottle on the nightstand.

Mark leaned over to pick it up, handing it to Jack as the brunet gestured for him to turn around. Mark ended up propping the pillows against the headboard as he leaned forward against them, wings laying loosely out to his sides. Jack scooted over to the right wing, running his fingers lightly against the base before applying the mist and beginning to groom the angel.

The feathers weren’t bad, but they clearly didn’t look comfortable and Jack could see why it was bothering Mark so much. He went through the base, being careful and thorough, but as he started moving outwards as the mist dried, he kept glancing back to see the feathers looking like they could use a second run-through.

Jack decided to go back, spraying a second layer of the mist on the base as he went through the grooming motions again and heard Mark make a confused hum.

“What’re you doin’?”

“Giving you a second grooming.” Jack replied casually.

“You don’t have to do that…” Mark added as he turned his head to the side to look back at Jack.

“But I want to; I know it would help and you’d want your wings to be comfortable for the flight back home when we leave.”

Mark didn’t object, returning to hugging one of the pillow in front of him as Jack returned his attention to the feathers.

It took longer than normal since Jack went through the wings twice, but Mark stayed awake for it as the two of them made small talk. They mentioned the people that Mark was supposed to meet yesterday, though Mark said it wasn’t urgent and could talk with them today. He gave Jack a grateful kiss after the grooming was done, feeling his wings return to their light and comfortable sense as he let them relax for a while before putting them away again to meet with the others.

Jack stayed at the room, spending the time waiting by watching the tourists run around on the beach and get swept off their feet by the waves. When Mark returned, they decided to stay in for the day rather than visit the beach themselves, knowing they had their own at home and instead relaxed together on the bed. They fell asleep a little earlier than normal, having woken up earlier this morning, and cuddled closely together on the small bed.

The next day, the two of them put away their very few things in Mark’s satchel and checked out of the room, heading towards the hidden spot on the beach as Jack gave his clothes back to Mark before jumping into the ocean. Mark spread his wings out, smiling when they didn’t prickle like before, and flew up into the air. Once they made it a few ways away from the beach, the two of them stopped focusing on keeping themselves hidden as Mark flew back down to the surface of the ocean and Jack swam up to it, seeing the other and staying close. The two of them, eager to get back home, started to race each other to go as fast as they could, laughing when one of them would splash the other, though harder for Mark to do it since the merman hid under the waves.

Once they saw the familiar beaches of their home, they went back to hiding, Jack swimming to hidden rock cavern while Mark flew nearby. They changed back to their usual human figures, walking home together to prepare a nice lunch as they almost returned to their normal lives… almost.

After dinner, Mark had taken a shower and got out later to find Jack preparing to go outside.

“Where are you going?” Mark asked, frowning a little.

“Gonna head back out to the ocean to tell the others there about what happened. I know those were probably a bunch of idiots who believed in that stupid dagger sea monster an all, but I still wanna tell the others about it anyway. Better safe than sorry; I don’t want this to happen to anyone else.” Jack answered.

Mark felt an odd ping in his chest, afraid of Jack going alone in fear of something happening to him there and Mark wouldn’t know. Even if Jack managed to get ahold of him through their necklace… Mark was powerless in the ocean… there would be nothing he could do.

“Jack, I… do you really have to?” Mark stuttered.

“I won’t be gone for long, I’ll be back before you even go to sleep, probably.” Jack smiled.

Mark watched as Jack left the house, not a hint of worry on the brunet’s face, but only caused the angel to get more upset.

He would be powerless in the ocean… It was a realization he wasn’t ready to make… and it made him feel awful.

Jack was right about returning before he fell asleep simply because he couldn’t fall asleep, staring at his necklace and fearing what might happen. When he heard the front door open, signaling Jack’s return, he jumped out of bed and met the other man down stairs, hugging him tightly.

“Well, hey.” Jack chuckled, not noticing Mark’s unease from him leaving.

Mark didn’t move so Jack just walked back upstairs with the other hugging him, laying the two of them down on the bed and pulling up the covers.

Mark was uncomfortable, hugging Jack closely and laying his head on the brunet’s chest, and knew that his more protective angel instincts were starting to kick in. He knew what he wanted to do but didn’t want Jack to have to deal with his angel side…

Jack fell asleep easily, thinking that Mark was just feeling more cuddly today, but it took a significantly longer time for Mark to finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, a baby conflict, aweeee!  
> But don't worry, it gets resolved next chapter and it's pretty cute ;3


	11. In Your Arms... or Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but there are cuddles and fluff!
> 
> And intro to two nice characters, though you only meet one in this chapter, but they are sweet and going to help with something else later in the story! ^^

At first, Jack didn’t notice anything off about Mark. He went about his day normally, making videos, hanging out with friends, and going to the ocean once in a while. When he noticed anything different about Mark, it hadn’t been that long since the incident in the ocean, so Jack just assumed he was still a little freaked out about it. That was fine, though; Jack understood he had a near death experience and made sure to spend some time relaxing with the angel just as a reminder that everything was okay.

A few days passed and he finally noticed something was wrong when Mark didn’t get any better but instead got more fidgety and upset when Jack left, especially back to the ocean. Mark didn’t really voice it as much as he made hurt puppy faces and acted afraid.

It was kind of bothering Jack.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t concerned about Mark, he tried to reassure him at first, thinking Mark’s fear of the ocean got worse from the incident and he was just being worried for Jack, but he wouldn’t stop worrying about it.

Jack was a merman, going into the ocean is what he _does_.

He also noticed that Mark seemed tense at night when they would lay in bed to go to sleep. It seemed like the angel was internally struggling with something and gave up every time, laying his head down on the pillow sadly as he went to sleep.

Jack wanted to help, he didn’t want to see Mark upset like this, but there’s only so much he can do. Something was bothering Mark, but the angel needed to want to help himself as well.

…

Not that much later, Jack was standing by the front door, shoes on and slipping his arms through his jacket.

“Jack? Where are you going?” Mark asked hesitantly, having that same scared puppy look like always.

“I’m just goin’ out for a bit.” Jack sighed, trying to hide that he was upset for Mark being worried about him leaving the house again.

“Are… are you-“

“I’m not going to the ocean, Mark. I’m just going to the shore where some of those little shops are to look around and have some time to think.” Jack huffed.

“Oh… okay…” Mark frowned sadly.

Jack made sure he had everything he’d want to bring with him in his pockets then left the house, walking leisurely over to the coast. He looked through a few of the open shops there, shelves full of beach themed knickknacks and souvenirs. There were hundreds of items, some he never would’ve thought he’d see, others he’s seen in multiple shops.

He was standing in another smaller shop, one that didn’t have any other visitors at the moment, and was filled with jewelry and other cute decorative items. There were a lot of hybrid themed souvenirs, collections of feathers, shells, and symbols of various animals around the store.

Jack had stopped at a row of necklaces, staring at one with a soft white feather with red beads around it. He had paused when he saw it, the feather reminding him of Mark, and lightly ran a finger across it while holding it in his hand and thinking about the angel.

He didn’t realize how long he was standing there, but eventually one of the workers, a gentle older lady, walked over to him with a soft smile. She was smaller than him, hair faded to grey and wearing a pastel blue dress with a little white jacket. Her eyes were a soft blue and she gave off a comforting presence.

“You’ve been looking at that for a while now, dear.” The lady chuckled.

“Oh? Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought.” Jack replied as he let the necklace hang back down on the holder.

“Would you mind sharing?” The lady smiled.

“What?”

“You know us little old grannies appreciate hearing stories. Besides, we’re supposedly wise, too, so I might be able to help you; it seems something is troubling you.” The lady smiled more.

“Oh, it’s just… there’s this person, my uh…” Jack thought about whether he should reveal their relationship or not, but he didn’t think the lady seemed like the type who would be bothered by it. “My boyfriend, something happened recently that was frightening at first, and I understand that he’d be spooked about it for a while, but it’s been days since then, maybe a week or two, and he still gets upset over me leaving at any time.” Jack sighed.

“I see, and you two live together?”

“Yeah, I moved in with him.” Jack huffed a laugh.

“Mhmm, and he gets worried when you leave? Does he seem to want to stay closer than normal?”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded softly.

“Alright… but then… he gets even more worried when you go to the ocean because he can’t?”

“Yeah… wait.” Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

“I’ve been around long enough to know a hybrid when I see one.” The lady smirked, causing Jack to gasp in surprise, then the lady laughed. “Just kidding, dear, I’m not that good, but that necklace you have.” She gestured to the shell around Jack’s neck. “I know what that is, the other worker here is a mermaid. And you’ve been staring at the feather for so long that I was able to tell you were thinking about your partner because of it, that and I’m an angel myself.”

“You are?” Jack said, mouth slightly open in surprise still.

“So I have some advice for you.” The lady said softly. “You’re a water hybrid, merman I assume?” Jack nodded. “So part of your life is in the ocean, an area that your partner can’t get to if you were in trouble, that’s why he’s so worried. Angels are difficult creatures to deal with sometimes, I won’t deny that, and one of their notable characteristics is being protective of the people they love. And you said the two of you were together, so you’re the one he wants to protect the most, dear. He loves you and wants to keep you safe, it’s just what angels do.”

“He… he’s never said anything to me about it, though.” Jack said quietly.

“So that means neither of you have properly talked about it. The poor angel is probably scared that you’ll take it the wrong way.”

“How would I…?”

“Being protective can sometimes be confused with being possessive; he wants to keep you safe but he doesn’t want to keep you from going into the ocean at the same time. You’re a merman, he would know you will continue to go to the water, but he’s still scared.”

“Oh…”

“It’s an angel’s natural instinct to do so, dear, so don’t get mad at him if it seems like he’s acting clingy.”

“What do I do, then?” Jack frowned.

“You sleep on the same bed, yes?” Jack nodded. “Does he sleep with his wings out?”

“No… well, sometimes…”

“Oh, then there’s your first problem.” The lady hummed.

“What problem?”

“Well, you know how you have your own customs and manners as a merman? Well, angels have them too, and an important one to an angel is to sleep with their wings around their partner. A person is vulnerable when they are asleep, so an angel will do that with their wings to protect their partner, even in sleep, to keep them from harm.”

Jack tensed in realization. So that’s why Mark was always acting fidgety when they were about to go to bed.

“I… I didn’t know.”

“You should talk to him.” The lady smiled.

“I will.” Jack nodded, feeling bad for thinking that Mark was just overreacting.

“Why don’t you head back home to him?”

“Yeah, I will, thank you…” He paused, not knowing her name.

“Evelyn.”

“Thank you, Evelyn.”

Jack quickly left the store, noting that he’s spent a good amount of time out and guessed that Mark must be worried. If Mark’s angel instincts were the reason why he was acting differently, then it’s not his fault.

When he made it home, he noticed that Mark wasn’t in any of the main rooms and guessed he was upstairs in the bedroom. He quickly ran up to the room, seeing Mark sitting on the bed looking over at the window, turning his head when he saw Jack come in.

“Oh, hi.” He said, Jack noting a mixture of sadness and relief in his expression.

Jack walked over to the dresser and grabbed two pairs of pajamas, throwing one to Mark.

“Uh?” Mark hummed, not knowing what was going on and noting that one of the shirts Jack threw at him was one that was cut in the back for wings.

“Switch to those and get your wings out.” Jack replied.

“Okay?”

Once the two of them changed into pajamas, Jack joined Mark on the bed and pushed the angel down on his side, positioning the wings in a way to make sure the one underneath wouldn’t get squished as he laid on Mark’s chest and brought the other wing over him.

“W…what?” Mark said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Jack hummed.

“What…”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I…”

“Mark, I don’t know about angel things, you have to tell me if something is bothering you because of it.” Jack continued.

“I… I didn’t want you to have to deal with these kinds of things… I know that mermen don’t do the same thing and…”

“Mark.” Jack leaned back to see his face and gently kissed him. “Part of the two of us being in a relationship is telling the other about stuff like this. I have my own customs and so do you; we’ll figure it out together, but first we need to tell each other about it when it comes up.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make such a big deal out of this.”

“And I’m sorry for not taking it seriously. So, from now on, well tell each other about things like this and we’ll work through it together.” Jack snuggled back into Mark’s chest and wrapped his arms around the other.

He felt Mark pause for a moment before hugging Jack back, wings moving a little to wrap around the brunet closely, almost hiding him.

“I don’t want you to worry anymore. I’ll be safe, I’ll make sure not to act carelessly, and there are a lot of others in the ocean who can help me if something happens there. You can also go to Mori if you need to as well.”

“I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you.” Mark murmured, nuzzling the top of Jack’s head.

“And I don’t think that; we’re okay.” Jack replied.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stayed in the embrace, warm in each other’s arms and finding a new sense of comfort.

“Is this helping?” Jack finally asked and Mark nodded softly, snuggling impossibly closer to him.

The two of them stayed like that, night falling soon afterwards and they eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I think it's cute for an angel to put their wings around someone like that ^^
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
